Will our Hearts Survive?
by Love4Dreams
Summary: Gerard; Takumi's half brother tries force Usui to take over the family's business. In order to accomplish that, he has to take Misaki out of the image. Will he manage to separate our dear couple?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is an AU if you read the Manga, but if you only watch the anime, it is not an AU. Means the anime events are the same. It is not in any way OOC (as I'm hoping). I will keep Usui and Misaki's characters the way they are.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

Will our Hearts Survive?

…***Prologue*…**

***..*..*..*..***

Outer space alien

Was the name I used to call him…

Although I hated to admit it, I considered him my knight on the shining armor…

And although I considered him an alien, he is a mere human…

…A human…

Yes, we are humans… our love isn't a fairytale…

Love between humans can sometimes be a lie. It can sometimes be a game. For lucky people, on rare happenings, love can be real, but I guess I wasn't that lucky.

I'm jinxed, I'm sinister… it never crossed my mind that I am a piece in 'his' game.

I gave him my mind… I gave him my heart, but did 'he' treasure them?

Yes, he did. He treasured them just as much as a child would cherish his new colors kit, and then abandon them somewhere without caring to look back… without knowing where he dumped them.

'_Love doesn't matter when greater dangers are threatening'_

That's the lesson my father gave me by his escape from the debt.

And then, 'he' entered my life and showed me otherwise. I believed 'him', but I was wrong…

Life obstacles are greater than love.

The way 'he' left me proved his lies.

Maybe love is blinding me enough to forgive his leave, but did he have to stamp on me?

It's something as sweet as love that gave us our wildest dreams and something as sweet as love that turned them into nothingness.

I don't regret my innocent feelings, I only regret what I had become… an empty shell.

**..o.O.o..**

Love can sometimes be magic, but magic can sometimes… just be an illusion

Javan

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N: **too short? it'll get longer. let me know what you think about it :**)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive?..

Chapter 1

***..*..*..*..***

One in the afternoon…

Usui arrived at the raven castle. The impression of history emitted from it. Its ancient building attracted the interests of many tourists from all over the world. The fact that there is a family living within the walls of the castle drew more attention to it.

Usui listened to the drone of the tour guide nonchalantly. The tour guide was reciting the history of the castle. Usui didn't want to hear the castle's history, he came for a purpose.

The butler; Cedric made his way towards Usui in order to guide him within the castle.

They walked through the fancy corridors. The walls were inscribed with different patterns. They reached a high class room that was decorated by expensive furniture. Numerous portraits were hung on the walls. .

'Please take a seat Master'

Usui seated himself on one of the armchairs obediently.

'Shall I bring you something to drink?'

"No, thank you'

'Then please wait here for a moment'

A knock on the door was heard, and then Gerard allowed himself to enter, saying:"Not again Ceddy. You know I'm already here, didn't I tell you not to let the guests wait unnecessarily?'

'I'm sorry'

Gerard looked at Usui and said:' you came all the way from Japan, welcome… brother'

Usui glared at Gerard, remembering the lines of the message that brought him to Britain to begin with.

'_We're expecting a visit from you soon. Miss Ayuzawa will pay if you didn't kindly visit us at the castle'_

Usui was enraged by the content of the message. He could foretell something unpleasant will happen. Not to drag Misaki into his family's mess, Usui returned to the castle although he firmly refused returning to the walker family.

'Why are you thanking me for the effort of coming when I didn't want to come' Usui smiled, concealing the true anger behind his words.

'Ceddy, excuse us' Gerard ordered; they needed to be alone in order to talk properly. Complying with Gerard's wishes, the butler left.

'You probably know the duke; Rechard, and my father had passed away due to an accident.

'If you didn't know via media, then you already know because your bank accounts have been frozen. My grand father is the only one who cared about hiding you; therefore he was the one sending money to you. In other words, you are broke' Gerard stated mockingly.

'I'm thankful for the living money he had sent to me in the past. Now that he had passed away, working for a living doesn't seem like a bad idea' Usui stated confidently.

'you still insist on not returning to the walker family' Gerard smiled; his guess was correct; Usui wouldn't return crawling to the family just because he is broke.

'Quit beating about the bush. How's Misaki involved in this?'

Gerard chuckled slyly at Usui's question.

'I'm sure you are well informed of the debt her family owes… I can pay it up'

Confused, Usui thought Gerard's words over. Why would he pay it? What are his true intentions?

Usui couldn't trust his half-brother. There must be a shoddy trick behind his offer.

'If I paid for the debt, it means it will be transferred to me. Ayuzawa's family will owe the debt to me instead. I can transfer their house to my properties, and it still won't pay up their debt' Gerard explained, giving Usui the answer he was searching for:

Gerard is intending to blackmail Usui.

'Name your terms' Usui hissed.

'Study economics. Take over the family business.'

Gerard, due to his weak body, can't run the family business. Usui is the trump card.

'I'll let you think about it' Gerard said as he laid a file on the table before Usui, and then he left the room.

Usui took a look at the file. It contained checks and documents that prove the huge amount of the debt, and the fact that Gerard can readily pay it in a blink of an eye.

Before thinking, Usui knew there is no escape.

Misaki has a dream. She wants to be a lawyer and then make her way towards becoming diplomat. She doesn't have a good income to enable enrolling a high-class university, but being the hard worker she is, she can get a scholarship.

Losing her home would make her focus on the debt instead of the study. That would ruin her future.

Usui couldn't turn into a cause for her misfortune. Simply because… he loves her

'Economics… how hard can it be?'

***..*..*..*..***

. "This shall help you concentrate onee-chan" Suzuna said as she placed some cake next to the pile of the books Misaki is studying.

'Thank you… you are a big help" Misaki smiled genuinely. Dark circles were obvious below her eyes.

'Maybe you should get some rest; I know the exam is tomorrow, but it's five in the morning now. You haven't gotten any rest lately'

'Scholarship doesn't wait for anyone to take rest. I'll make it. I'll get that scholarship' determination filled Misaki's eyes as she talked.

'But…' Suzuna trusted Misaki's ability, but she was worried about her sister's health.

Misaki smiled reassuringly and said:"just tomorrow and then I'll slump into the bed as if there's no tomorrow"

"I'm positive you'll make it!" Suzuna cheered, and then left the room.

*peap* *peap*

Misaki's cell phone rang, intimating the arrival of a message. Her heart skipped a beat; she had a hunch the sender is Usui. She flicked the cell phone open in order to read.

'_Britain is wonderful, not as wonderful as you though. Focus on your entrance exams, but spare some time for thinking of me' _

Misaki instantly blushed and pouted, thinking:"there's no time to think of you idiot"

However, her heart said something else; she occasionally paused studying, wondering how he is spending his time and how everything is going with him in Britain. She wondered if he is fine wherever he is.

She waited for his return.

Thirsty, Misaki made her way towards the kitchen. She paused for a moment when she saw Suzuna. Suzuna seemed startled; she hid something behind her back.

'What are you hiding from me?'

Misaki asked sternly. Normally, she wouldn't insist to know, but she had a bad feeling about this.

Suzuna refused to answer, which made Misaki more determined to know what she is hiding.

Using one of her aikido skills, Misaki snatched what Suzuna was hiding out of her grasp. She didn't hurt her sister. It was a gentle move.

A paper… Suzuna was hiding a notice.

'We would like to inform you that you have to pay up within a week. By the end of the week, please to evacuate the house, for we will take over it as to cover a part of the loan

Please contact us at…'

Misaki hastily looked at the date of the notice. Only one day is left of the due time!

'Why were you hiding this?' Misaki asked Suzuna indignantly.

'You were studying, and mom is with grandmother. Grandmother is very sick, mom can't return to take care of this'

'Then what would hiding it solve?' Misaki asked. Realizing arguing won't solve anything, she reached for the phone and called the number on the notice.

***..*..*..*..***

**8 : 11 a . m**

'Is there any way to prolong the period? We don't have a place to go" Misaki said to a man who was sitting behind his office. He seemed in his forties. He has a curly hair and was wearing a neat suit. However, something about him made Misaki feel uncomfortable.

Misaki had no idea why this man; Mister Oda, demands for the money; someone else used to demand for the pay up, and that one was more merciful; he asked for money in portions instead of asking for a full pay up at once.

By pressing a button; a bell, Mister Oda summoned a secretary.

'Please bring us some coffee… or would you like tea?' Mister Oda asked Misaki

'There's no need for that' Misaki stated; she had no time to waste. The entrance exam is tomorrow. She hoped to reach a solution instantly and return home in order to study.

'I insist'

And so, the secretary went to get some coffee.

'The previous demander of the pay up is a friend of mine. I got the pay up matter off his shoulders. I paid the amount he wants. Therefore, you'll pay to me instead. It's bothering me how you delay the payment' Oda-san explained.

'Please. The house is everything we have. Give us more time. I promise I'll do anything in order to pay'

Mister Oda stared at Misaki doubtfully as he asked: 'what can you do?'

'I currently have a part time job. I'll search for another one. I'll work three part time jobs if I have to' Misaki stated resolvedly; her family can't lose the house at all costs.

Oda raised an eyebrow, and then said: 'let's test your honesty. How about you work here today? As a cleaner'

Misaki was taken aback by his suggestion.

As soon as what he said sank in, Misaki said: 'can't I begin working the day after tomorrow? I have an important exam tomorrow'

'Study and work don't work out together. If you want to pay up, you'll have to forget about the exam. People who have debts have no right to study. Study is not their fate' Oda stated mockingly. A sickening smile appeared on his face.

Misaki stayed silent. Although she wanted to grip his necktie and speak her mind, she couldn't; she wanted to reach an agreement.

'So, start working, and you'll get the prolongation. Refuse and you'll have to evacuate the house. Not to mention you'll not get paid for cleaning. Your payment will be deducted from the debt amount'

'Waiting two days won't kill you!' Misaki wanted to shout that, but she wasn't in the place to show her guts.

'Okay' is all Misaki could say. She suddenly felt as if she was choking. She was in a predicament; how will she finish her study for the exam?

When the secretary brought coffee, Oda said: 'Get her a uniform; she'll be the replacement for the cleaner. And give the rest of the cleaners a day off '

Misaki's eyes widened when she heard his words; what kind of test is that? Does he expect her to clean the whole building by her self? There are twenty floors!

"I… I have another part time job. I can't clean here all the day" Misaki stated. Her words carried objection.

Maid Latte manager gave Misaki a break for the exam, but she mentioned the job in hope he'll cancel his order and let the other cleaners work. If the exam didn't convince him to have mercy on her, maybe mentioning another work will.

"Take a day off. I'll pay for your time here" he said nonchalantly as the secretary brought a short sleeved shirt, a mid-length skirt, and an apron for Misaki.

If looks could kill, Oda would be dead due to the amount of hatred in Misaki's eyes; she worked so hard for the exam. It's the chance of her life time. He can't ruin it in a blink of an eye!

'Excuse me, I'll make a call' Misaki informed as she left the office in order to call her sister; Suzuna.

'_I want you to record your voice via your cell phone while reading the fourth and the fifth chapter of the social sciences book, _

_And then bring your cell phone along with the earphones to Walker publishing company._

_I'll meet you at the gate and give you my cell phone in order to record more, Can you do it?'_

Misaki wasn't intending to waste her time in such a critical point. She intended to study whilst cleaning.

'_Yes, I can, but why?'_ Suzuna asked, perplexed.

'_Please hurry up'_ Misaki ended the call without explaining anything; her sister will know soon or later.

"Are you done?" The secretary asked Misaki. Misaki smiled and nodded.

"Then let me show you what you must do"

"There's cleaning supplies rooms in the 1st, 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th floors. You'll use workers' elevator in order to flit between the floors.

Seeing the size of the company, today, you'll mop the floor and wash the windows and the glass doors. You'll have to come early tomorrow, around seven in the morning in order to clean the offices before the employees arrive"

After listening to the explanation, Misaki made her way towards the women's rest room in order to change into the new uniform.

*peap* *peap*

A new message was received. The sender is Usui. Misaki smiled; although everything was going crazy, the mere sight of Usui's ID made joy tickle her heart. It's either he's truly an alien, or he is a magician. Whatever his identity is, she loves him.

Misaki flicked her cell phone open and read:

'You can do it' Usui wanted to call her and hear her voice, but he didn't want to waste any moment of her time, so he only texted her.

'Yes, I can do it' Misaki plucked up her resolve. She will finish cleaning before the exam even if she had to stay in the building the whole night.

She drew on her rubber gloves, took the bucket and the mop, and began to clean, starting from the 20th floor and descending. She occasionally hastened towards the gate in order to receive the new recordings from Suzuna. Her cell phone wasn't a smart phone. Therefore exchanging audio wasn't possible via e-mail. She continued cleaning while listening to Suzuna's voice by the earphones. It was a slow method to study, but it was the only available option.

10 : 00 in the evening.

Misaki smiled at Suzuna gratefully as she said:"Thank you. That is enough. Don't record anything else. It's late and it's dangerous to stay out at this time. I'll revise what I already have"

Suzuna frowned; does that mean Misaki isn't returning home? But all the employees left the company!

"Misaki, you look so pale. You need some rest before the exam"

"I'll be fine"

Suzuna stubbornly walked into the building, saying:"I'll help you"

"But… you are junior school student. You'll be in trouble if you were caught working" Misaki scolded.

"No one is here and no one will know I worked" Suzuna smiled and observed as Misaki smiled back at her.

Before they knew it, it was the sunrise. Misaki finished mopping the floor and washing the windows of each floor. She finished cleaning the offices of fifteen floors. Five were left.

"You're a great help Suzuna. Thank you, but you must return before anyone sees you" Misaki stated. Suzuna knitted her eyebrows. Although she stayed all night with her sister, there's no way Misaki will get any rest; the exam is 10:00 o'clock.

Soon, employees began to arrive at the company.

'Take these folders to the printers" an employee ordered. Misaki couldn't hear him; she had her earphones on for a final revision.

He removed the earphone from her ear and then repeated himself. Misaki looked at him, and then at the pile of the files. She was puzzled; why is he sending her on an errand?

Seeing that she didn't budge, he said:"you were a new pie yesterday, so no one bothered you, but you must hear us when we talk. Take the earphones off'

Misaki remembered agreeing to clean, not running errands. However, troubles and arguments aren't an advantage now. Besides, the printers are just at the end of the corridor. She needed time. Delivering the folders is much faster than starting an argument.

Misaki reluctantly smiled and took the folders.

She returned to cleaning an office of a woman. Misaki cursed a stubborn spot on the desk, it wouldn't get removed easily. After finally removing it, Misaki lifted her head, for her back began to ache. Her sight shifted; she was dizzy.

She ignored her dizziness; forty five minutes were left for the exam. A whole floor remained to be cleaned. Every second was critical.

'Here' the woman extended a coin to Misaki. Misaki looked at her in a questioning manner.

'There's a vending machine at the first floor, get me cola"

'Can I do that later? I need time now' Misaki wanted to avoid troubles as much as possible.

The woman smiled slyly and tilted a cup of tea, almost spilling the tea on some papers, and said:

" the new cleaner, while polishing the desk, spilled the tea on a very important document.

Would you like to come with me to the boss's office?"

Misaki clutched her teeth, only if she didn't need every second, this woman would lay unconscious on the floor.

Misaki looked at the time. Thirty minutes were left. She swallowed her irritation and ran towards the elevator in order to get the 'cola'.

Misaki bent down in order to pick up the cola from the vending machine. When she rose, everything began to spin.

Misaki held onto the wall. The floor was spinning. She knew if she released her hold of the wall, she would fall. She froze on her spot. People were walking past her and talking. Their motion, the floor, the voices, it was all mixed within her head. Dark spots and shifting sight overlapped in front of her.

'No… if I take rest, I'll skip the exam'

Misaki released her hold of the wall. She took only two steps, and then she fell. A lady helped her stand up, and told her to take rest, but Misaki smiled faintly and continued cleaning.

Misaki knew her endurance abilities would last much longer if she didn't have to work this much. The energy she had spared for the exam was spent on cleaning!

Hoping she would be able to make it, she finished cleaning.

10 : 05 in the morning.

The exam had started!

Misaki changed into her cloth, and made a dash for the exit.

Misaki ran at full speed, and then bumped into a man. As a result of the collision, she fell on the floor.

She instantly stood, but it seemed she stood faster than her mind and body could endure, because she immediately fell limply on the ground.

Misaki laid unconscious on a hospital bed. Tik tok echoed through the room; the tick of a watch that pointed at 1 in the evening, indicating the end of the exam time.

**..o.O.o..**

_There were many ways of breaking a heart. Stories were full of hearts being broken by love, but what really broke a heart was taking away its dream-whatever that dream might be._

_Pearl Buck _

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favors, and follows, they make me glad and inspire me to write more :D

Surely, reviews are appreciated; I would love to know what you thought of this chapter

Rishika Laishram: thank you for the review is this a suitable length or must I shorten it?

Blommie8 and Anggunfriendha . christamella : Gomen, I already planned for this to have a degree of angst. I'm still not certain how this will go, but if you didn't feel like reading more pain, it's okay not to read this story. However, it's always nice to have you around. I felt bad for the genre of my stories, so for your sake, I'm planning the plot of a cute, funny, fluffy, romantic story as I hope it'll turn out to be. I'll write it after Marry me Misa, maybe before that.

Blommie8: I promise, no death here :p thank you for always being around :D

Anggunfriendha . christamella: Hai, I'll be writing more chapter. This will be at least six chapters :D thanks! Otsukare

PrincessSkylar: I hope it's as interesting as it seemed. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive?..

Chapter 2

***..*..*..*..***

'Onee chan!' Suzuna called when she saw her sister open her eyes.

Misaki looked at her surroundings. The white curtains that surrounded her bed confused her. The smell of the sterile gave her a hint of where she is, and the white sheets that covered her body completed the answer: A hospital.

'The exam!' Misaki exclaimed as she sat up. She looked at Suzuna anxiously.

Suzuna averted her eyes, indicating the exam time is over.

Misaki's eyes widened.

Does that mean she lost her scholarship? Does that mean all her hard work came to nothing? She lost it all? Just like that?

She refused to accept it.

'Onee-chan, you can take the entrance exam of any other university. They don't offer scholarship for law, but there are many other fields you can enroll. You can be successful in whatever you choose' Suzuna tried to cheer Misaki up.

Misaki didn't fully comprehend what happened yet. She didn't want to worry Suzuna. She smiled at her sister, saying:"Yes… I can be successful in anything'

But is 'anything' what she wants?

"I'll get you something to drink" Suzuna stated after smiling back at Misaki.

Misaki's cell phone rang. Usui's ID appeared on the screen. 'Just the one I need to talk to' she thought. Although she refused to believe what happened, she still felt regret starting to attack her; the regret of losing her one and only chance.

'Hello…'

'Are you alright? Why weren't you answering? It's the eleventh time I call you'

'I'm sorry' Misaki answered shortly. She hesitated if she should tell him she fainted or not. She didn't want to worry him. He went to Britain for a certain purpose. Although she didn't know what that purpose is, she didn't want to distract him.

'How did you do in the exam? Miss Lawyer Ayuzawa' Usui said the 'lawyer' part in a dancing, happy manner. He noted the tiredness her voice carried, but it was explainable considering Misaki's hard work. She must have pulled all nighters in order to study.

For a moment, Misaki didn't know how to answer. Telling him she didn't take the exam will lead to telling him she collapsed.

'It was easy. I perfected it all'

'Just as expected from the president. Now I'll quit stalking and marry you instead, for if I continued stalking, you'll sue me'

Misaki blushed and laughed feebly. He always manages to make her embarrassed any time he wants. She said: 'Even if you quit now, you have a previous record enough to put you in jail for your entire life'

'As long as the name of the Lawyer Ayuzawa is assigned to my case, I'll be happy'

After that comment, Misaki regained her spirit. She'll talk back.

'Lawyer Ayuzawa will make her working area a better place for girls to live against the harassments of the people like you.

She will defend the weaklings.

She'll do her best in order to make the just decision.

Lawyer Ayuzawa will…' Misaki trailed off; her voice croaked. She gasped as she noticed she was crying! Wasn't she telling him her lost dreams now? There's no way she would accomplish any of what she said.

'Misa-chan… what's wrong?' Usui asked with concern. Misaki tightened her grasp on the phone; she needed Usui now. She needed him to be with her, to hold her, to reassure her everything will be alright.

Misaki chuckled, trying not to let her tears fall.

'I'm just happy I did well'

Misaki never lied this much before. She hated lies from the depth of her heart.

Usui felt uneasy; he wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. Misaki isn't certain she got the scholarship yet, why would she be happy to tears?

'What's wrong Misa…?'

Misaki was taken aback by his question. He could see right through her!

Usui's voice vanished. Misaki looked at her cell phone. The battery was dead. She stared vacantly at her cell phone's screen as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had no control over them anymore..

***..*..*..*..***

'Usui… take a break… these reference books are studies in months, you are studying as if you want to finish them in two weeks' Cedric said as he placed a cup of tea in front of Usui.

Usui closed the thick book he was reading and said: 'what else do I need to study?'

The butler; Cerdric was perplexed by Usui's question, did Usui go through with the books he gave him?

'Impressive. Although you refused getting private teachers, you finished off within a week?'

'Teachers will only detain me' Usui smirked. If he can't afford to buy a house for Misaki nor pay up the debt, he must do something.

The faster he finishes his study, the faster he takes over the business, and the faster he frees Misaki from her debt.

He even thought of residing in the Japan's branch and running the company from there in order to be able to be around Misaki as much as possible.

Cedric left the room in order to get more of the books. Usui was left with his thoughts, mainly thinking of Misaki. The call he made the other day never left his mind.

Why was she crying?

She always avoided talking about it, but that didn't stop the presumptions from clouding over Usui's mind. Did she skip the exam? There's no way that would happen; she worked hard for it.

Then maybe she didn't do well in the exam? Far possibility too; she's quite smart. Maybe something else had happened?

Usui flicked his cell phone open in order to call her once more. It kept ringing and ringing without being answered. He knitted his eyebrows; what's happening?

Misaki, on the other end of the world, sensed the vibration of her cell phone within her pocket. . Maid Latte was very crowded. Seeing the orders and the customers, she couldn't answer her cell phone.

Usui's calls were repeatedly not answered. She only answered his calls if he had called her when she returns home, for she was didn't have the time. She worked in the Walker publishing company as a cleaner during the morning, she worked in Maid Latte by the evening, and she got a job at a gas station by night.

A month is the period of prolongation Misaki's family had received in order to pay up. she intended to do her utmost to pay up. Suzuna wanted to help, but being that young, it was illegal for her to work. Minako; Misaki's mother has a full time job although she's sickly.

This month… is the price of Misaki's lost dream. She'll not waste it at all costs.

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki ran towards the elevator in order to reach the 20th floor to get some cleaning supplies.

When the elevator's door opened, indicating her arrival at the 20th floor, Misaki saw the same man who told her to take some folders to the printers. He was carrying a box that was filled with papers. He smiled when he saw her, and then said: "great, you're here. That shortens the distance. Go to the 15th floor and tell Miss Kaga she's needed at the Japanese literature section."

Misaki looked at him defiantly, and stated:"Excuse me. It's your job, not mine. I mop, dust, wash, and that's all I'm hired for'

'Kids must obey their elders, or do you want me to drop the box and accuse you of ruining the papers?'

Misaki looked at the ground. She hasn't mopped the floor yet. There was a spilled coffee on it. Ironically, it was him who spelled it earlier. She saw him.

Misaki could tell where this is leading. Liars are the ones she hates the most. Seeing that Misaki didn't budge, the man released his hold of the box. Misaki kicked the box in the nick of the time, sending it away from the spilled coffee. She held his wrist, and by one of her Aikido skills, she sent him to the ground.

'A. adults must be a model for kids. Lies are bad.

B. when an adults spills coffee, he wipes it. I know the coffee is yours.

C. Go report. See if I care' Misaki stated.

A certain man was observing, and a chuckle escaped from his lips.

After getting the cleaning supplies and mopping the floor, Misaki made her way towards the next cleaning destination: The office of the employer; Mister Oda.

Knocking the door, Misaki wished if there was someone to substitute her for this certain part of the job. She wished if she can wait 'till after the working hours in order to clean his office, but seeing she had to go to Maid Latte, she couldn't do that.

Misaki desperately wanted to avoid Mister Oda.

Although everyone seemed busy, the boss is the only one who seemed to have a free time. He always observed every movement of Misaki, that's mainly why she felt uneasy around him.

'Don't you have any work to do?' Misaki dared to ask while wiping the table. She wasn't in the place to talk, but being Misaki, she was irritated by his unnecessary looks.

'Hot-blooded… just my type' He smirked.

Misaki wished if she heard wrong, but again, his glances confirmed her doubts. He's into her.

'Excuse me, I can't give the work my all if you are constantly looking at me' she insisted, trying to be as polite as she can although he didn't deserve politeness.

Much to her misfortune, he's the only one she can't send to the ground or else he'll have her fired. There's no time to search for jobs now; the month is elapsing.

'You don't like it?'

'I don't' Misaki answered directly, which amused him more.

'How about you stop working? '

'What do you want me to do? Stay still and watch my home disappear?'

'Marry me, and I'll consider your debt paid'

Misaki stopped whatever she was doing. She was taken aback by his words; is he insane? There's no way she would do such a thing.

'Think about it till the end of this month. I'm giving you a good choice, for you'll never be able to gather the money within a month even if you had five part time jobs.

Misaki continued cleaning as if his words fell on deaf ears. However, to Misaki, they shook her. How filthy can he be? How can he want an 18 year old girl to marry him?

Usui takumi is the one and only she can ever think of being with.

Sensing the man's gaze on her, Misaki hasted her actions, finished cleaning as fast as she could, and then left the office. She looked at the ceiling, wondering: 'Takumi… when are you returning?'

It's been only a week, but to her, it's been ages. She missed him and his alien smile more than anything.

Meanwhile, Mister Oda received a call.

'A month's period? Why would you do something without asking me first? I told you to send that family away from the house immediately after the week is over' Gerard rebuked on the phone. He paused for a second and then said:"okay, within a month from now. The plan hasn't changed.'

Gerard ended the call.

'Aren't you going far?' Cedric, who was standing at the shaded area of the room, asked.

'If Takumi, whom I hate, will run the business, he can't be with a girl like her. '

'But aren't you breaking your promise to Takumi?'

'Mom told me to protect this castle even if it kills me.' Gerard stated.

**..o.O.o..**

_Trouble is a part of life, and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you enough chance to love you enough. _

_Dinah Shore_

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews :D Very much appreciated. Let me know what you think of this chapter

Elyane Colinares:

I will be working to give it a happy ending thank you so much

Anggunfriendha . christamella:

I pretty much wonder how Takumi would react too. Let's just hope he doesn't hate me. Otasukare! Arigato gozaimas

Blommie8:

'The ones who suffer the most, are the ones who taste true happiness the most' Maybe I write that way? The more the one taste pain, the more he'll treasure the happiness he receives after that pain. Hai… I started writing what I promised :D I just need a bit more time. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive?..

Chapter (Three)

***..*..*..*..***

Suzuna, Misaki, and their mother sat around the dining table. They laid the money they could gather on the table. With hoping eyes, they wished the amount of the money they gathered would cover quarter the amount of the debt.

If they had quarter the amount of the debt, they would have something to negotiate about.

The candle they used to light the room flickered as they counted. They were using a candle for lighting, for they had a power cut as a result of not paying the electricity pill. They didn't pay for any pill. They only spent enough money to eat what's enough to keep them living.

Even water, they would go either to the neighbors or their friends in order to take a shower.

Their spark of hope vanished as the small candle's flame damped down. Not enough… working day and night wasn't enough!

Defeated, Misaki returned to her room, trying to cogitate about what to do; tomorrow is the time limit for the pay up; the end of the month.

Misaki looked vacantly at Usui's image on her cell phone's screen. Soon, her look turned into a longing one.

'It's been a month Takumi… a month… if you were here, what would you do?' Misaki asked his smiling image.

'_I'll come to save you as many times as you want' _

Usui's voice echoed within her mind. Somehow, she could sense his arms around her just like the time he said these words.

For a brief moment, Misaki felt safe, but then she opened her eyes to the reality. Takumi isn't there.

As if Usui knew Misaki needed him, Misaki's cell phone rang, and the caller ID belonged to Usui.

She had no idea why her heart beats race each time she sees his ID on her cell phone screen, but she didn't wonder about that; she was eager to answer.

'Hello…'

'Good evening Misa-chan!'

Misaki instantly smiled. Just how much can Usui's voice bring life back to her!

'How is everything in Britain?' Misaki asked. She forgot about the whole world in that instant.

'Thirty two days, eleven hours, thirty seven minutes without seeing you. That's how it is in Britain' Usui answered in a complaining manner, which made Misaki chuckle. She was touched by his counting.

'

'I miss Misa-chan so much to the extent I was about to jump off a building, but Misaki's voice rescued me at the very last moment. I'll survive'

Misaki giggled and asked:

'Do you mean if I hadn't answered the call, I would've lost you?'

'Would you be sad if you lost me?'

'I would be…' Misaki trailed off; the mere imagination of it was disturbing, so she said: 'don't think of such a sad thing'

'Seriously… aren't you getting any rest?' Usui asked; he could sense the tiredness in her voice.

Suddenly, the joking atmosphere turned serious.

Misaki debated whether to tell him the full truth or not.

'When are you returning? I miss you…' Misaki said.

Although they weren't face to face, it was hard to utter these words. in fact, it was a miracle she said it, but she couldn't hold it anymore. These 'I miss you' words made her toss and turn in her bed for hours.

She couldn't imagine that one day she would miss his constant teasing, his voice, his existence, even his sly smiles!

She never thought she would wake after midnight and check her cell phone while still half asleep, just because she hopes she would find a message from him, or even a missed call. A missed call would tell the message of:

'I'm thinking about you'.

That alone would be sufficient to send her into peaceful sleep.

'I miss you too' Usui said after a long pause; he was taken aback by her words. A smile reached his face as he felt his heart throbbing faster.

It hurt, the way Usui couldn't return to Misaki hurt. He studied day and night. He didn't take a single day off. Although he is in Britain, he didn't take a stroll in the city yet, for such a stroll would delay his reunion with Misaki. He couldn't wait any longer.

Each time he had called her, it felt like eternity while waiting for her to answer.

At the times Misaki couldn't reach her phone, Usui always felt the urge of returning to Japan become uncontrollable. He wanted to book a ticket, go to Japan and then lock Misaki in a room. He had planned to pretend the keys are gone in order to spend the whole time with her alone, without any interruptions.

'Just a bit more' Usui had always told himself that. A bit more and he'll finish the study. A bit more and Misaki's money related worries would be gone.

A bit more… and he would be with her.

'Good night… Misaki' Usui uttered reluctantly; he didn't want to end the call, but Misaki's voice seemed tired. It was still noon in Britain, but it must be very late in Japan.

'Good night' Misaki murmured; she didn't want the call to end either, but Usui must be busy.

And so, the call ended.

Tired… Misaki's voice had always been tired ever since he left. Usui could guess she is doing multi-jobs; the university will not start until few months later, which means Misaki would try her utmost best to gather money.

Knowing Misaki, Usui knew she would try to lessen the amount of the debt at any chance she obtains.

Two more weeks and Usui would master the basics, and then everything else will be learnt by working in the field. He would start working in the company.

*Knock Knock*

'Come in'

Cedric entered the room. He placed a CD in front of Usui, saying: 'that's what you asked for'

Usui turned a laptop on immediately. The CD contained a video that proves Misaki still lives in her home. Usui couldn't completely trust Gerard, therefore he asked the butler to use his disguising, ninja skills to film a solid prove Misaki's fine.

The video began to play. In the video, Misaki was standing in front of her house. An old lady (Cedric disguised as an old woman) asked Misaki what's the date of the day, and Misaki answered. Her answer was the same date Cerdic went to Japan at; yesterday.

Suzuna came out of the house and greeted the old lady.

And the video ended.

Usui has some experience in computers, if the voice had been altered, he would know, but the video was real, and Misaki seemed natural, she didn't seem to be forced to lie.

At least for now, Usui is reassured Gerard didn't make any move to force Misaki's family to leave the house. However, he was worried about how sleep depredated Misaki seemed.

***..*..*..*..***

'I'm truly sorry. I'll make it up to you' Misaki apologized to the manager of Maid Latte.

"It's alright. I know you are facing financial problem. I'm the one to apologize. I must help you and lend you some money, but Maid Latte is facing troubles as well" The manager apologized as she gave the permission for Misaki to leave in the middle of the work hours.

Misaki received a call from Suzuna. Suzuna said Oda-san and few other men came to obtain their money. They demanded Misaki's presence. Misaki didn't know why they want her to be there, but she would find out when she arrives.

Misaki ran along the street, praying everything will be alright. In a little while, she arrived at the house.

Misaki bowed as she entered the living room; she noted the existence of her boss.

A man approached her as soon as she entered and opened a paper bag in front of her. Misaki gave him a questioning look. Her mother's and her sister's cell phones were in the bag, which indicated he wanted her to put her cell phone into the bag.

Misaki fished her cell phone out of her pocket, but for some reason, she couldn't put it into the bag. Her heart suddenly ached; Usui's messages, Usui's pictures, Usui's call records… they're all in the phone!

The man took Misaki's cell phone out of her grasp and walked away. Misaki's eyes widened. Her heart clutched, and losing what the cell phone contained wasn't the reason. Although she knew Usui's number, she couldn't help the feeling she'll lose her contact with him.

Although she can call Usui via any other phone, she didn't know why she felt she was losing him.

The men took all the valuable things in the house, and that included their cell phones although they weren't that valuable.

'Can you please reconsider? We can gather the money if you give us few more months' Minako; misaki's mother said to Oda.

The boss; Oda looked at Misaki creepily. Misaki was about to sit about the table, but she froze due to his gaze. He looked at her from head to toe; a filthy smirk appeared on his face.

Everyone in the room noticed his weird gaze but decided to close their eyes to his awkward looks.

"I can free you of your debt if you allow your daughter to marry me' Oda blurted out to Minako, which completely stunned her.

Misaki was utterly thrown by his words. What is he saying? Marriage?

'You have a beautiful daughter… its time to use her, don't you agree?'

Minako knitted her eyebrows. She looked at him scornfully; use her own daughter? Is she an item or something?

'She has no future. The only thing she can ever do is to become a good wife for me.'

His words cut deep within Misaki. Who's at fault for losing her scholarship? Isn't he the cause?

Even so, he cannot determine she has no future just because she had been left with a debt she did not even cause!

Minako spilled water on him, the nice, vulnerable expression she always had disappeared. Any mother would fume with rage after hearing such words about her daughter. She sternly said:

'Girls… pack up your luggage. We're leaving the house'

Misaki and Suzuna looked at their mother, confounded; where will they go.

'I said get up and pack up!' Minako shouted at them, making them automatically stand; they never saw their mother this angry before.

Minako looked at Oda and sneered:"my daughter is more successful than you will ever be. Take the house. I don't care"

Oda wiped the water from his face and laughed, saying:"hehe I'm taking it, but it's not sufficient, I'll return for the rest of the debt' He stood and left the house, followed by his men.

Minako made her way towards the girls. A glumly, tired expression appeared on her face. her blood pressure went out of control. She felt dizzy as she murmured:"I'm sorry"

'It's not your fault mom.' Misaki stated. She blamed her father, she wanted to utter her disappointment in her father out loud, but she refrained from doing that; it'll only upset her mother.

"where are we going?' Suzuna asked feebly. The weight of debt wearied all of them. Just why did their father have to borrow a fortune?!

'To one of your relatives. They are in another city, but we should be able to stay there for few days 'till we find a place.

Misaki… can you get us some boxes for packing? Don't bring much. The relatives I'm talking about have a small house. We're not taking much luggage'

Complying, Misaki left the house.

Misaki stood at the doorstep and sighed heavily. She looked at the pure, blue sky. Although it's summer, the weather isn't hot. It was somewhat cool. Everything was calm.

Misaki wondered why the world seemed so relaxed when a storm is roaring within her. She wondered if things will be fine.

Nothing seemed right, she missed Usui, she loathed Oda, and she was angry at her father. All these feelings were heavy, but she couldn't let those feelings overpower her; she had to stay strong.

For her mother's sake, for Suzuna's sake, she can't break down.

'You can't push me over the edge'

She plucked up her strength, defying her feelings. She stepped forward; it's time to get the boxes.

'Misaki'

The only voice Misaki didn't want to hear called her from behind the corner. The owner of the voice had been lurking and waiting for her.

Misaki gave him a scornful look. He smiled slyly in return.

'let's take a walk' Oda suggested, and then held Misaki's hand, making her walk with him.

Misaki pulled her hand away from his grasp and walked besides him. She felt rage and disgust pile up within her. Why is he calling her by her first name? And he dared to hold her hand too! Where did the formalities go?

'What do you want?' Misaki asked as soon as her house was no longer in sight. She knew her mother wouldn't want to see Oda; therefore, she walked obediently with him in order to be away from the house, for if her mother saw him and got angry again, her health will get worse.

'I can give your family a magnificent house if you marry me'

'We don't need it' Misaki said resolvedly. She didn't need to think twice in order to decline his offer.

'If you don't, I can put your mother in jail' Oda smirked. Misaki was thrown by his threat, but she didn't let it appear on her face.

'I give you two days to think… and then you know where to find me' Oda said and then left her.

Misaki gritted her teeth. Presumptions began to attack her mind.

She can't marry someone other than Usui, and surely not that filthy, heartless, old man!

She can't just throw her life away, she can't hurt Usui that way.

But… if he put her mother in jail, what would happen to Suzuna? They are homeless, and indebted. Suzuna would certainly drop out of school for earning a living.

Misaki went through the pain of losing her dream, but she swore not to let Suzuna go through the same thing.

How long will their mother stay in jail? While owning a house, they couldn't gather quarter the amount no matter how hard they tried. Without a home, having to rent a place, and live, a year, two, or even ten years won't be enough to pay up the debt!

Cornered, Misaki made her way towards a telephone booth. She needed to talk to Usui. She couldn't hold it anymore. he is the one and the only she could depend on. Her eyes welled up with tears as she waited an answer.

***..*..*..*..***

Gerard was discussing some of the company's business with Usui. However, a little child; Gerard's relative, was giving them a headache.

'Tell the maids to look after him' Usui demanded.

'He's a devil. He'll bite and hurt anyone who tries to look after him. He's only calm with me and his mother. He has to stay here 'till his mother returns' Gerard stated.

Usui raised an eyebrow; does shouting, jumping, running all over the place, and pulling people's hair considered 'calm'?

The child extended his hand to Usui. usui gave him a questioning look.

'He wants your cell phone. he likes to play games' Gerard informed as he extended his own smart phone to him, and then said:"take mine instead"

But the little boy tugged Usui's sleeve, insisting to take Usui's cell phone.

Usui gave him the cell phone. The child squealed in a deafening manner, and then sat still.

Usui sighed in relieve; finally! A moment of piece.

Usui and Gerard resumed their discussion. They continued working for twenty minutes, and then:

'7…5…I don't know this number…8…'

The little boy read out the numbers that appeared on Usui's phone.

Usui took note of the child's words and glanced at his cell. It was vibrating on the silent mode. He felt it was a call he had to answer. He attempted to snatch the phone out of the child's grasp, but the child 'accidently' dropped it in the tea cup.

Usui fished the cell phone out of the tea cup instantly, hurting his hand in the process, but it was too late. The cell phone was utterly malfunctioned. The screen was blank.

'What have you done? Ceddy, take him and punish him severely!" Gerard ordered indignantly. However, behind his angry look, there was a hidden smirk.

'Takumi… we'll get you a new phone as an apology' Gerard stated, and then noticed the burn in Usui's hand; he had fished the phone out of the hot tea.

'I'll get the first aid' Gerard informed as he left the room.

Takumi wasn't concerned about his hand. He didn't know why his heart ached. He stared at his broken cell phone vacantly as if he had lost something very important.

Meanwhile, strength left Misaki's feet. She slide down the wall of the telephone booth and began to cry while calling Usui's name between her sobs.

**..o.O.o..**

_It hurts to breathe, because every breath I take proves I can't live without you. _

_Washington Irving_

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

A/N: let me know what you think

And thank you for the reviews!:D

Galaxyoung:

hi! I missed you yes, hate Gerard, not me :p hai I'll continue marry me misa

Anggunfriendha . christamella:

I'm glad to know your opinion. You always give a review that gives me confident :D thank you. hehe I see grudge building against Gerard :p hai, otsukare

Blommie8:

hai, unmarried and he is in his forties. No, I don't think I'm adding Tora and Hinata here. It's an AU. Thank you! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive?..

Chapter Four

***..*..*..*..* **

'_The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service'_

Upon hearing the automatic message, Misaki sighed heavily.

'He's not answering?' Sakura asked worriedly; although Misaki always smiles, she seems so distressed.

'No, he isn't' Misaki answered shortly, worry was apparent on her face; she didn't know why Usui's number was out of service for two days. Did something happen to him?

'I'm sorry for intruding like this. I'll leave soon'

'You can stay here as much as you want; you maid latte needs you' Sakura stated. Misaki's family went to another city, but leaving with her family means she'll have to quit maid latte.

However, Misaki didn't stay at Sakura's place for Maid Latte's sake. She stayed because of the threat. The two days period he gave her had passed. In the morning, she must go to mister Oda and tell him her decision.

'Thank you for your kindness Sakura… thank you for everything. I'll take my leave in the morning'

Sakura looked at Misaki in a puzzled manner; why is she talking as if they'll never meet again?

'What's wrong Misaki?'

Misaki smiled and said:"Nothing, I just need some air"

'This late? It's one in the morning' Sakura stated as she saw Misaki heading towards the door.

Misaki left anyways. She left the house on order to get the air she wanted. She didn't care if it's dark or dangerous. She was just seeking breathe.

Misaki walked down the street, trying to clear her mind. She did nothing but thinking for the past two days, endless thinking... even work couldn't take her mind off the predicament she's living. She made countless mistakes while serving the customers the last two days. Maid Latte manager told her to take a break.

Misaki didn't get a moment of sleep at night. Between missing-needing Usui and mister Oda, she was lost.

She looked at the beautiful moon. The nature was behaving all relaxed once more, which stifled her.

She definitely wanted to protect her family, but she couldn't stand the thought of living the rest of her life with Oda.

There are many things she couldn't imagine.

She couldn't imagine her mother behind the bars…she couldn't imagine the fragile body of her aging in that cold cell.

She couldn't imagine Suzuna working the same way she does... She couldn't imagine Suzuna regretting not achieving a dream of hers.

She couldn't imagine how she would live if all of that happened.

She would hate herself, she would loath it, because she would regret not taking the chance of stopping that calamity. She would hate herself for being selfish.

If she's a real daughter to Minako, and a real sister to Suzuna, wouldn't she accept Oda's offer?

If she's a family, sacrificing herself wouldn't be impossible.

Wouldn't marrying Oda provide Suzuna with better choices of school? Wouldn't it give her mother the relief necessary for her weak body, wouldn't it chase the melancholy of her family away?

Wouldn't it… hurt Takumi?

Misaki's heart pulsed agony as she made her way towards the phone booth. She dialed the number she would never forget. The number of the only person she wants to hear.

'Stop me' She whispered as she pressed the numbers.

'_The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service'_

'don't let me hurt you' She whispered as she redialed.

'_The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service'_

'Don't let me commit a mistake' she mumbled while re-dialing. Desperation was making her press the re-dial button feebly.

'_The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service'_

'Are you alight?' she couldn't top redialing. She just wanted a replay!

'_The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service'_

'Please… save me'

But Takumi never answered.

Misaki's tear stained face reflected the sun rays of the early morning. Her eyes were dull. The world stopped moving. Nothing seemed bright anymore.

Life left her eyes as she stood, opened the door of the phone booth, and then made her way towards her destination; the Walker publishing company.

***..*..*..*..***

Eerie silence controlled the area. It was soon replaced by the voice of drops that fell from the clouded sky.

A bright light gleamed, dictating the rain drops to fall more fiercely, adding a glumly aura to the whole place.

For once, the nature is trying to be in harmony with Misaki's feelings. However, Misaki's feelings were much worse. She entered the rich car of Oda san.

Oda san wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder as he sat besides her. Misaki automatically removed his arm, which brought tears to her eyes; even if she rejects him, she's _his_ now.

The vows had been the worst words she ever uttered throughout her whole life. The vows which are supposed to be a girl's dreams were her nightmare.

Misaki felt an urge to spit on Oda's face and run away from the hall.

It wasn't a wedding. There wasn't a party. There was no wedding march, no host, no guests; Misaki had decided against all of that; this was anything other than a pleasant occasion.

Oda san had approved of Misaki's decision; it would be much less trouble. He didn't have to arrange anything. No one witnessed their wedding.

The car took off. All that occupied Misaki's mind was: what if… what if Takumi knew what happened? What if he found out she's someone else's wife?

How would he react?

She would never forgive her self.

The entire ride long, Misaki's sight never left her lap. She was vacantly staring at the white dress she was wearing. Although it's pure white, it seemed so tainted.

Oda was talking to Misaki, but his words fell on deaf ears. They were so distant from her. All what occupied her mind was… Takumi.

_"I love you, Misaki."_

'_Be my maid for a day'_

_"If you lay your hands on her again... I'll tear your throat out. Be prepared for it."_

Usui's words came to life. They echoed within her head, tormenting her, but she deserved that torment; didn't she leave him behind?

A hand was extended to Misaki. She looked at the owner of the hand; Oda.

They arrived at a three levels Villa. From where Misaki could see, its sections were made of cedar shingle panels interspersed with glass, but she didn't care about how fancy her new house is.

Oda wanted to help Misaki out of the car, but Misaki slapped his hand aside and left the car by her self, which angered Oda.

'You've been treating me like a scum. I'm your husband, show respect!' Oda shouted indignantly.

Misaki ignored him and entered the villa, which was opened by a Maid that was waiting at the door.

Oda gritted his teeth, followed her, and then said: 'If you didn't need a wedding party, you don't need a honey moon either' And then he patted on his stomach, saying:"I'm hungry, make some food'

For a second, Misaki was startled by his words. She didn't even take her wedding dress off yet!

She swallowed her irritation and changed into normal cloth; the wedding dress was suffocating her. She stood for a while in front of the fridge; she had no idea what to cook.

After a long time in front of the fridge, Misaki finally made up her mind and fetched some ingredients.

Misaki began to chop some vegetables

Instantly, she cut her finger. Tears began to blur her vision, she washed the blood and held her tears in. she continued cooking, feeling hopeless; she didn't know how to cook!

After a long time, the meal was finally ready. She laid the dishes on the dining table.

'Oh... are you done? The wait was long so I ordered something and ate' Oda informed mockingly.

So she spent all this time for nothing?

'It wouldn't harm to eat more' he stated and tasted one of the dishes. He coughed and knocked the dishes on the polished floor.

'Are you trying to poison me? Who would eat that?' Oda scolded disgustingly.

Misaki looked at the food on the floor blankly.

'The maid left. Clean this mess' Oda ordered and then left.

'_You have a brilliant skill in murdering the taste of food, but I'll eat it all because Misaki is the one who made it for me'_

Takumi's words returned to Misaki's mind; he had eaten all the rice she had prepared for him although it was inedible. The rice seemed more like soup due to how she over cooked it.

Misaki missed him, but did she have the right to do that? She betrayed him. What right does she have to keep memories of his tender treatment?

She heard the voice of her stomach as she cleaned the dishes. She hadn't eaten anything since the morning, but her appetite wasn't present.

Oda had left. The whole spacious villa was hers alone. She didn't mind his disappearance. Not looking at his face for a while is a bless.

Misaki walked towards her bedroom, a spacious one. She laid on the king-sized bed.

The big space of the bed only reminded her of the big void in her heart. It was too big to be endured. It only reminded her of her loneliness.

'Will I ever see you again?' Misaki wondered as she began to sob into the pillow.

'_I'll come to save you as much as you want_ '

Takumi's voice proved its presence in Misaki's mind. it never left her, but did she deserve to be saved?

She had no idea where tomorrow would lead her.

***..*..*..*..***

A knocking voice made Misaki sit up; she wondered: who could be at the door at this late hour? Did Oda forget his key?

She stood and made her way towards the door.

As soon as Misaki opened the door, she gasped. her mother… and Suzuna… did they come all the way from their relative's place? Another city?

Minako saw the puffiness in Misaki's eyes. She deducted her daughter was unmistakably crying. The way Misaki looked twist her heart with pain.

Misaki lat them in and stood motionlessly; she didn't know how to face them.

'Take a seat' Minako said as she sat about a table.

Misaki tentatively sat in front of her mother. Tension filled the atmosphere.

'We've received a valid contract of a house under my name. The house is in a Luxurious neighborhood. We also received a package of money and high schools' catalog for Suzuna's tution' Minako stated, directly to the topic. She didn't look at Misaki's face, afraid of losing control.

Misaki smiled feebly. She didn't know how to respond, she knew her mother is mad.

'The debt is also lifted from our shoulders' Minako continued.

'Great' Misaki uttered, not knowing that her short, simple answer aggravated her mother.

Minako slapped Misaki, and then looked at her hand, shocked by her own reaction. She never slapped any of her daughters before. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Misaki's shaken expression.

"You… why did you throw your life away? We didn't ask you for a good house, we didn't ask you for anything! Who told you to take responsibility?' Minako was in a torment. It's not easy to watch someone you love more than yourself, giving up on his life.

Misaki averted her eyes as she touched her stinging cheek. She expected such a reaction. Afterall, she didn't tell them anything.

She couldn't tell them he threatened to use the debt to put her mother in jail. She couldn't tell them she was trying to protect them from losing their lives.

She knew her mom might never forgive her, but that was something she sacrificed for their well being.

'Are you alright… Onee-chan?' Suzuna asked with concern.

Misaki smiled and nodded.

Although Suzuna, asked, she knew Misaki will never be happy this way.

'When mom calms down, make her drink some water, and then leave whenever you feel like it' Misaki said.

Misaki wanted her mother's presence, she needed it, but she knew she's an eyesore at the moment, so just for now, maybe it's better to leave her mom to calm down.

Maybe for her family… the poverty days are over…

***...*..*..*..***

'_Passengers of the flight number 625 that is heading to Japan, please head to the gate number 4, thank you' _

An announcement was heard, indicating it was the time for the flight of Usui.

Anxiously, Usui made his way towards the departure hall. His luggage was only a change of cloth and few books to study.

He was worried about Misaki.

He wanted to know why her cell phone was turned off all the time. He wanted to ensure her safety by himself.

What was he thinking? Not seeing her for over a month? It seemed insane.

Usui intended to go and return in the same day in order not to break his deal with Gerard.

'Misaki… wait for me' Usui thought as he boarded the plane.

**..o.O.o..**

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation._

_Kahlil Gibran_

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N: **thank you for the reviews!

They make me happy :D

Blommie8:

Aww… I suppose being meanie will last a bit longer, bear with me ne.

The cheerful, cute story I told you I'll write as to make up for this, I uploaded it. It's 'You Are Mine'.

Anggunfriendha . christamella:

Anooo… I guess she married him? I'm glad I could convey Misaki's feelings to you. thank you sooooo much. Your reviews always makes my spirit soar high in the sky :D

Adriana ayuzawa:

Thank you for the review. I translated it by 'google translate'. Thank you for sharing what you thought with me

Elyane colinares:

I liked what you wrote so much. I loved it. I completely agree with you. everything happens for a reason, life hides for us better than what we think we want.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive?..

Chapter Five

***..*..*..*..***

Usui barged into Gerard's office. His eyes flamed anger. The smile he easily kept even when he is irritated, was no where to be found.

'Oh… you said you'll return during the same day… why did it take you three days to return? Is the deal that easy to break to you?' Gerard asked calmly.

'You tell me' Usui answered angrily.

'What do you mean?' Gerard feigned innocence.

Usui gripped Gerard's neck tie and gritted his teeth, threatening:"you better know where Misaki is"

"What do you mean? You haven't met her?" Gerard frowned, and then chuckled, saying:"did she disappear from her house? How should I know? Maybe the man they are indebted to, forced them to leave"

Usui punched Gerard; what Gerard said didn't make sense.

The man Misaki's family is indebted to isn't as heartless as to force them to evacuate. Gerard must have paid up the debt and made them evacuate by him self, but without a solid prove, Usui could do nothing, which angered him further.

Cedric interfered and separated them, he checked on Gerard, searching for any possible injury while Usui stood motionlessly. A very dark aura surrounded him.

Upon arriving at Japan, Usui went to Misaki's house. It was offered for sale; which made a huge frown appear on his face.

He went to everyone who might know where Misaki is. Sakura's house, Shizuko's house, Hinata's small apartment…

Everyone confirmed her family was forced to leave due to the debt. Everyone confirmed they moved into a relative's house in Okinawa, but no one knew their relatives' address, not even a hint of her location. Misaki told them she'll send her address later, but she didn't.

Frantically, Usui went as far as to go to Okinawa, but it's a big place, he can't find her easily.

He made copies of a paper that contained his name and his number and started gluing them everywhere. He didn't care what other people would think when they see the posters, he only hoped Misaki will see his number, and call him. He did not know she didn't go to Okinawa to begin with, and that she is still in the same previous city.

He didn't leave any area without gluing a copy at it. That's two days of continues sticking.

After doing that, he returned to Britain in order to interrogate Gerard, whom he had previously known he will not give him answers.

If Usui wanted to have the proper power, the proper financial ability to search for Misaki, he must own the business. If he wanted to free her of the debt when he finds her, he must own the business!

Usui kept a 24 hours watch for his cell phone. He answered all the incoming calls. Each time he answered, he hoped it's Misaki.

Only a week more, a week more will be sufficient to make him start working in the company.

*..*..*..*..*

'What are you doing here? You came all the way from Okinawa alone?' Misaki asked as soon as she saw her sister; Suzuna standing at the door of the villa.

'This is important' Suzuna said as she handed Misaki a paper. Misaki's eyes widened; Usui's number? How?

At that moment, Misaki could care less about 'how'

She wanted to call Usui without any moment of delay. Instantly, she ran out of the villa, barefoot. Who cared about wearing shoes at such a time? A phone booth, she must reach a phone booth!

Oda was in the villa, she wouldn't be able to call Usui in front of him, so she ran in the street.

Misaki ran against the wind that hit her skin violently due to her high speed. She missed Takumi, she wanted to talk with him, to ensure that he is alright, God! She just wanted to hear his voice!

Did he return to Japan? Is he looking for her by him self? Or did he send someone to do that? The rain of questioned filled her mind, but she brushed them aside. She just wanted to grab a trace of him. She needed him to reassure her. She wanted to reunite with him. She wanted to tell him where she is…

Where she is… Misaki's running turned into a slow walking motion. Her heart sank.

She is… in the home of another man… she betrayed Takumi.

Her steps came to a halt. Her eyes began to well up with tears; how can she call him? How can she dare to call him?

Misaki turned around and trudged wearily, returning to the villa.

As soon as she arrived at the villa that seemed further than usual, she heard the only voice she didn't want to hear at the moment.

'Where did you go? It's my first day home and you go away?' Oda scolded.

'I'm sorry' Misaki apologized and averted her eyes.

Since their wedding day, Oda hasn't returned home. It's been a week. She was in that spacious villa by herself for a week.

Oda's cell phone rang. He gritted his teeth; another call from the employers. The company was going through chaos. It ruined his mood greatly.

He answered the call, took his jacket, and left once more without saying a word to Misaki. They needed him at work.

Misaki sighed, relieved. The very few moments he returned home suffocated her. She didn't care if he never returned. However, the loneliness in that big villa killed her slowly. It only allowed more and more thoughts to cloud over her head. It depressed her to a great extent.

A ringing voice startled Misaki. She answered the phone. It was Oda.

'I'm not at the company. I went out to meet someone. There are folders in my study room. Take them to the company and someone will be waiting at the first floor in order to take them from you'

Misaki sighed heavily and complied with his orders.

Misaki made her way towards the Walker Company.

She stood in front of the gate, and looked at the 20 story high building. For some reason, she instantly felt her heart aching.

The Walker Company… is where her misery started.

It's where everything disappeared from her hands.

It's the start of the_ end_ of her relationship with Usui.

Misaki delivered the folders, and then made her way towards the exit. Just around the gate, is where she collapsed before…

It was the beginning of her defeat…

Misaki walked out of the gate. She considered returning by a taxi, but imagining the villa she is returning to, she dispelled the idea. She wanted to walk back to the Villa; the longer the road took the better it is; she didn't want to return to that stifling place.

Misaki couldn't face her mother after what had happened. She had no home to return to… but what tortured her the most, is the fact that she wishes to see Usui, but she has no right to wish for that.

A car stopped close to where Misaki was. Misaki's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know why she felt she had to look at that car. The door of it was open. She caught a glimpse of a blonde guy enter it.

'Usui!' Misaki ran towards the car, but it soon took off.

Misaki stood, vacantly staring at the car 'till it completely disappeared from her sight. She felt a twinge of pain within her heart as she chuckled, saying:"am I imagining now? It's no way that's him'

A sneaking tear escaped from her eye, and then it was followed by a group of tears. Soon, Misaki couldn't stop the flood of tears that left her eyelids.

The walk back to the Villa was definitely a long one… a very long one although she took the subway train half way.

At the subway train, as she waited to arrive at her destination, she saw a couple, hugging in public…

She instantly thought of Usui. They were behaving so much like him, not embarrassed in the slightest. Misaki chose to close her eyes, but when she closed them, more and more of Usui's images flooded into her mind.

Images of his smile, images of how gently he pats on her head, images of Usui pouting, images of Usui deeply thinking, images of Usui watching her…

More and more of Usui was everywhere…

Upon reaching her room, Misaki looked out the window, wondering what the meaning of 'money' is, wondering why such a trivial, lifeless thing can turn everything into 'destruction', why such grieve would be caused by it, why people have to hurt each other for it, why it's such a cursed thing!

The phone rang, but Misaki chose not to answer; it's probably someone trying to contact Oda because he can't reach him on the office phone.

The *peap* was heard, indicating a voice message is getting recorded.

'Hello'

Misaki's eyes widened. For a moment, she froze. She couldn't breathe… Takumi's voice?

'The sales of the Japanese branch have remarkably dropped down. I know you didn't get to spend a honey moon with your wife, but you must do something'

Misaki didn't fully comprehend what Usui's words meant. What business did Usui have with Oda?

She didn't care for that. She didn't care about understanding the meaning of the message. She only wanted to hear his voice again. She missed him.

She pressed the 'play' button in order to hear his short message again. A bitter smile appeared on her lips.

Although she felt her heart aching, she continued replaying, and replaying, and replaying the message… till she fell asleep besides the phone, mumbling Takumi's name.

**..o.O.o..**

_There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but we have to learn, and people we can't live without but gave to let go._

_Author Unknown_

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

Reviews are greatly appreciated :D :D

Anggunfriendha . Christamella: just as you said, her mother is in a great shock and wouldn't want to see her daughter suffer so her reaction is understandable. I guess our prince charming will have to suffer a bit longer, maybe a lot longer, you'll know with next updates. Thank you so much for your review :D I love you

Yane . colinares : your words are pure wisdom, yes what matters is to get up again against obstacles. Thank you for your opinion about the story. You read my mind. I didn't want everyone to be perfect, and you stated that. Thanks!

Canichan001: Awww! Please hold out longer! Keep your heart safe within your hands longer.

Hai! Ganbarimas! And thanks

na-chan: a solution for Misaki's problem, getting a divorce… sorry but I had to break that hope. An hate Gerard all you want, not me :p thank you for reviewing! You made me smile.

Believerof ManyThings: Thank you :D

Abby: Hehe hai Usui might end up killing that guy (which guy?). thank you for reviewing :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive?..

Chapter Six

***..*..*..*..***

A knocking voice on the door made Misaki get up from her bed and make her way towards the door.

As soon as she opened the door, her eyes widened with daze; Takumi… he was standing at her house's door.

'How cruel of you… leaving me standing at the door' Usui pouted.

Waking from her daze, Misaki uttered:"come in"

Usui entered, asking:"what is this place?"

Misaki felt her heart shatter when she thought of the answer to his question. It's Oda's Villa; her husband's villa… she even dared to invite Usui in!

Usui held her wrist, and then pulled her towards him, embracing her tightly. He whispered:"don't make such a scary face. You're mine"

*BAM!*

Misaki looked at her surroundings, startled by the sudden noise. She frowned when she saw Oda. Was Usui's presence just a dream?

'Did I wake you? I slammed the door hard' Oda said nonchalantly.

'No, I was awake' Misaki lied.

'No, you were sleeping and I woke you. You shouldn't sleep mid day anyways. Do you have any idea how hard I'm working while you simply sleep?' He asked in a scolding manner.

'I'm not working with you, so that should have nothing to do with me'

'What did you just say? If I wasn't told to marry you, I wouldn't marry such an ungrateful kid!' Oda grumbled as he took his necktie off.

Misaki knitted her eyebrows; it's the second time Oda mentions being told to marry her, who would want him to marry an eighteen year old?

'You have a voice message' Misaki stated, ignoring Oda's nagging, and then, she pressed the replay button. She hoped she would know Usui's relation to him.

'_The sales of the Japanese branch have remarkably dropped down. I know you didn't get to spend a honey moon with your wife, but you must do something' _

Usui's voice filled the room. As soon as the message ended, Oda punched the wall furiously, and then shouted:"that kid… who he thinks he is so her would boss me around?!"

"Then there's someone who can make you lose your rational thinking." Misaki stated mockingly. Whatever Usui did to Oda, he's just great. She never saw Oda furious to the extent of turning red before.

"Say… what's the nature of the relationship between you and that kid?' Oda asked indignantly.

Misaki wondered what Oda means. Why is he asking her? She doesn't remember telling him she has any relationship with Usui.

'What do you mean?'

Misaki asked; if there's anyone who must ask how the other is related to Usui, then it's Misaki.

'Don't play dumb. What did you do to him? Why did he want me to marry you so bad?'

'Usui? Wanted this marriage?' Misaki asked, raising an eyebrow. She took Oda's words lightly. There _must_ be a mistake.

'Usui? You don't make any sense. The one who recorded the voice message is Mister Walker'

Misaki knitted her eyebrows, saying:"you must be mistaken. He's Usui Takumi''

Oda sighed, tapped on his smart phone, and then showed Misaki an image of Usui in the company. He was shaking hands with someone who seemed like a VIP.

Oda zoomed in on a name tag on Usui's chest. The name tag became obvious.

**The chairman of W.P.G(Walker publishing group):**

**Walker Takumi**

Misaki's shocked, ignorant look irritated Oda. He said: 'he took over his father's business. He's managing both of Britain and Japan's branches'

Misaki stared at the image as fresh questions attacked her mind.

She wondered how in the world Usui is a chairman… and a Walker? Who is he?

Oda snatched the smart phone out of Misaki's grasp as he asked:"how are you related to him? Answer already!"

'L…lover' Misaki stuttered. She wanted to believe her own word, but it wasn't possible.

'Darn it! If he wanted you out of his life, he should've just dumped you instead of telling me to marry such nausea! '

Misaki wondered: did Usui really plan all of this? Why? Was their love just a teenagers' whim?

In disbelieve, Misaki held Oda's arm. She gabbled:"you're just framing him, aren't you? He must have a brother or anyone who arranged this. It can't be true!' some of her words weren't obvious due to how fast she talked.

Oda pushed her away, and said:"Don't glue your self to me! Everyone knows the walker family has only one son"

Yes, Misaki never heard Usui has a brother.

Oda looked at Misaki's shaken face, huffed, and then said:'if you'll cry, go somewhere else. I don't need to babysit you now. Geez! You're so useless'

'If you hate me that much, why don't you give me a divorce?' Misaki uttered half-mindedly. Her mind decided to leave her body at that moment.

Oda chuckled ironically, saying:"you'll never get that" He cursed under his breathe; a divorce will mean losing his position in the company. That Walker played it well.

*..*..*..*..*

A young guy, wearing a hoodie, laid a file on the table of a café. Usui, who was sitting about that table, reached for the file.

"here's a list of all the law schools in Japan. I went through with them all. There's no Ayuzawa Misaki name on any of their lists' the guy stated as he leaned his back against the back of the chair nonchalantly.

Usui frowned; does that mean Misaki wasn't admitted to law school?

'Have you searched the other faculties?'

'Everything' the guy answered while looking at the ceiling.

Usui's frown grew bigger. She was never admitted to any university? What happened?

'Search for the name Ayuzawa Suzuna in high schools' lists, any lead to her family would be good' Usui demanded. He felt he was going insane. It seemed as if every lead to Misaki is fading away.

'You do realize that the hacking you are requesting is illegal, don't you?' the guy smirked slyly.

'I'll pay all you want' Usui replied shortly. He didn't care about the money; he only wanted to find Misaki.

"That ends our meeting!" The guy said as he stood up, and then he said:" loosen your necktie. It seems suffocating"

It wasn't the necktie that suffocated Usui.

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki stared at the number on the paper Suzuna had given her. She pondered on the thought of calling Takumi. Should she call him? Should she not? What if she did? What'll she say? What'll he say?

Ever since Misaki received the number, she didn't dare to call Takumi; she was afraid he'll find out she's married. She was afraid of hurting him. She had no right to call him.

Now too, Misaki doesn't dare to call Usui. She doesn't want to do anything that might cause Usui to feel any misery. She doesn't want to expose the fact that she is married, but she couldn't help tossing and turning in her bed, wondering if what Oda said is true, wondering if Usui is the one behind all of this.

She repeatedly dispelled that doubt, because her Takumi wouldn't do that. Her Usui loves her and her alone.

Her Usui was always ready to kill whenever anyone tried to approach her. It's impossible he's the one who made her marry someone else.

Her Usui is… he's not Usui… he's 'Walker'. Was her Usui a past? Who is this walker? What's his true identity? Did she know anything about him?

No… she doesn't, and that's what scared her.

Misaki held the phone in order to dial his number, but she stopped midway… what would she say?

What if he was a victim too? What if he was searching for her? What if he got hurt by the reality she is living?

But why would he be a victim? What's the truth?

'No, I can't call from this phone' Misaki told herself as she laid the receiver of the phone down. She can't call from mister Oda's phone. If she would ever call Usui, it's safer to call from an unknown number, so he wouldn't doubt anything, so he wouldn't find out she's married.

Misaki couldn't allow the slightest chance of hurting him.

After a long thought, Misaki made up her mind. She'll call Usui… she'll find out the truth. She'll find out who this Walker is, and whether her Usui exists or not.

She made her way towards the door and left the large Villa. The street was empty and dark. It was almost midnight. Her heart was beating fast, but not due to fear. The mere thought of Usui answering the phone made her heart lose control.

Reaching a phone booth, she began dialing the number.

The rings started. Her heart began to ache. For some reason, Misaki felt it was hard to breath. It was the longest call she ever makes.

Misaki looked at the time on her wrist watch and chuckled. What was she thinking? It's late at night, which means early, very early in the morning in Britain. Usui must be sleeping. He'll not answer.

'Hello' a hoarse voice answered.

Misaki gasped. It's him… he answered!

'Hello' is what Misaki wanted to say, but her voice cords were frozen. She couldn't say a word. It's been forever since he talked to her, why was it so hard to utter any word? Anything!

'Hello?' Usui asked.

And the call ended.

Misaki stared at the phone timidly. Every part of her was shivering. As soon as she heard Usui's voice, she forgot what she wanted to say. It all disappeared into thin air.

Misaki breathed deeply, and then redialed the number. She was grateful for the existence of the 'Re-dial' button, for pressing the numbers now is hard; her fingers were shivering.

This time, Usui instantly answered, startling Misaki.

'Hello'

The hoarseness of his voice disappeared. Indicating he became fully awake.

Once more, the ice found its way to Misaki's throat.

'Misaki?'

One word… one word was more than enough to melt the big lump she felt on her heart. He recognized her although she didn't say anything. He merely called her name, and Misaki began to sob!

Usui frowned. He sat up on his bed and looked at his cell phone's screen. It was an unknown number. His heart ached further as he asked once more:"Misaki?'

'Are you crying?'

His question penetrated Misaki's heart the same way her sobs penetrated his. Both of them held the cloth on their chests, exchanging the same burning longing they felt the past endless days.

Silence… none of them talked. Usui waited for her to confirm his doubt. He waited to hear her voice, while Misaki was trying to find her words back.

Their silence talked louder than any of them could ever say. It uttered too many words to the extent none of them could comprehend what was on their minds. Everything they wanted to tell each other flooded into their minds at once, battled within, and left them speechless.

Feeling dizzy, Misaki unfolded the paper that was in her pocket.

She had a feeling she'll be swept away by emotions, she had a feeling she'll never remember what she wanted to say, so she wrote it down.

Misaki looked at the trembling paper. It was trembling due to the tremor of her hands.

"W... were you… in…involved… with my debt?' Misaki stuttered, her voice was barely audible.

Usui automatically stood to his feet without realizing it. It's her… it's his Misa-chan!

'How are you?' Usui didn't fully comprehend what Misaki said. He wanted to say many things. Tons of things, but the only thing he could think of was: 'how are you'

But 'How are you' isn't a question Misaki could answer.

I'm tired

I'm suffocating

I'm devastated

I'm losing my mind

I'm hurt

I'm shattered

I'm meaningless

I'm crashing

I'm missing you

Those were the only possible answers she could think of, but she could utter none, so she looked at the paper once more in order to remember the question; it was amazing how in a split second, she forgot the question she just asked.

'Answer me, were you involved in the debt or not?! Say the truth' She shouted while closing her eyes.

Usui, bewildered by her sudden outburst, said the first thing that came to his mind.

'Yes… yes I was" Usui uttered feebly, He stayed in Britain and took over the business because of her debt, to prevent Gerard from forcing her family to evacuate, to relieve her of her debt. He was involved in it.

Misaki's eyes widened. He didn't just say yes, did he?

'I'm sorry' Usui apologized. His involvement made him stay away from her. It made him leave her behind. he had to apologize.

'I see' Misaki uttered. His confirmation was more than a slap to her. It felt as if rocks fell on her in order to end her life. It knocked her down. If he lied, she would have believed him. But he said 'yes'

Sorry? What would sorry fix? He did such a coward behavior and made her marry someone else using the debt! How could he? How could he stamp on her that way? Isn't she a human? Doesn't she have feelings? Who is this Takumi? Just who?

'Misaki…? Misaki…?'

Misaki heard Usui's faint voice calling via the dangling phone receiver. But to her, his voice was muted. She was sitting on that cold floor, detached from this world.

**..o.O.o..**

_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too_

_Unknown Author_

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** out of all the misunderstandings that can happen between lovers, I admit, this is very mean.

Reviews are very much appreciated :D

Anggunfriendha . christamella:

Aww I'm so happy you love this story. Your review truly made my day. Your reviews are always unique. Thank you so much.

Hehe of course I don't mind I update as soon as I check the spelling and grammar. Hopefully I'm not making mistakes. Otsukare :D

ely-san:

Allow me to use 'san' for respect

I feel bad for both of Misaki and Takumi. As you said, I hope rainbow show up soon. Thank you so much for sharing your review

Abby:

haha so its Oda who you hate :p

I hope you enjoy reading :D

Canichan001:

True true, so true the more anguish the sweeter the happiness feels.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive?..

Chapter 7

***..*..*..*..***

Four months later…

'The Walker publishing company's stocks raised by 70%, hitting a big success hardly any publishing company ever reached. The chairman of the company; Walker Takumi, declared expanding the business in Japan, saying it's a country he feels a strong tie to, however…'

Misaki turned the TV off. Usui's moving on, he's making success while she's in that large Villa with an old man. An old man who only appears when he's shirking his responsibilities, or when he wants her to satisfy his needs.

An empty shallow life is what she is living, nothing to care for… not even her self.

*BAM* voice echoed through the Villa. Misaki sighed; can't that man open the door normally instead of slamming it hard each time? It's almost midnight!

Oda entered. He only saw red due to the anger that overwhelmed him. whatever is happening at work is making him snap. He saw the remote control in Misaki's hand, which enraged him further.

He snatched the remote control out of her grasp. In a split second, he slammed it against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"I'm going through hell and you watch TV happily?" He seethed.

'Happily? What did happiness mean again? ' Misaki thought as she gave him a cold, emotionless look.

"Don't give me that look, smile!" Oda demanded.

Although he was telling her to smile, it was obvious he was saying that so he would make himself feel better, not for her sake. Misaki simply ignored him and looked away.

"You… why am I sheltering you in this fancy place anyways?" Oda raged at her, and then held her hand, dragged her towards the door, and in no time, Misaki found herself thrown out of the villa.

Misaki sniggered at the irony of the situation. She'll get to camp out at this cold weather.

Misaki could knock on the door and protest, maybe beg too, but having a bit left of her pride, she didn't want to do that. Her pride is the only thing left for her. Besides, returning inside means spending the night with Oda. She didn't want him to touch her.

Misaki slid against the door and sat on the doorstep. She didn't want to return inside, yet, she had no place to go… she had no money to go anywhere. She sniggered once more; money… the never ending obstacle.

Even if she had the money, there's no subway train at such a late hour. The Villa is in an isolated area. No hotels were near by, there's no escape from spending the night out.

Misaki began to draw meaningless circles on the floor by her fingertip. She didn't know why she's doing that, but she continued doing it 'till a cold, tiny particle touched her palm.

She looked at the sky… snow… it's snowing.

Beautiful snow… Misaki always loved it, but now… it seemed cruel, perhaps because she has no warmth anymore?

_"I love you, Misaki."_

Usui's voice returned to her mind. I love you… was the source of warmth that warmed every corner of her heart, but now, it was worthless; it was all a lie.

_"I'll come to save you as many times as you want"_

Another line he said visited her mind. Save her from what exactly? He didn't even save her from'him'. Isn't he the one who hurt her the most?

_"If it is with Ayuzawa, whatever I do, wherever I am, I am happy. So it's okay."_

His voice echoed within her head.

"Shut up!" Misaki shouted; she didn't want to hear his voice haunting her anymore… he ended whatever was between them, so it should end already! Why does his voice return in order to violate her ears?

_"This is the place where I'm the happiest because I have a girl by my side who lets me tease her so much"._

Who's the first one who fled to Britain and dumped everything behind? No… he didn't only dump everything, he squashed her. He ruined her life.

_"I guess it's really worth just being by Ayuzawa's side."_

Misaki still didn't fully comprehend why her heart still aches whenever she remembers his words, whenever his name is merely mentioned in the news.

It should be over, isn't it? There's no way she can forgive him.

It's over… there's no return.

***..*..*..*..***

7 in the morning

Takumi walked along the street, wearing a big hat in order to hide his identity. He stopped his car away from the address he wanted to reach; Oda's home.

Usui chose to stop his car away because he didn't want to attract attention. If he appeared with his car, Oda might see it and run away.

Oda embezzled a large amount of money from the company accounts the other day. Usui thought he must find him before he gets to disappear. If he waited for the police to take action, Oda will flee by then.

Usui put on a perfect disguise and approached the Villa. He hid behind a corner as he saw a woman approaching the Villa's external gate.

The woman, stopped in front of the door. Usui, from his position, could see her bent down beside a motionless body. He wondered what was happening.

"Miss Oda… Miss Oda… are you alright?" The woman shouted worriedly.

The woman was blocking Usui's vision of who was laying on the doorstep.

Thinking they might need help, Usui emerged from his lurking spot. To him, helping a woman is more important than catching a thief.

For a moment, Usui utterly froze; he thought his eyes were deceiving him or something.

Misaki?

"Can you carry her inside?" the woman asked as she open the door of the villa.

Awakened by the woman's voice, Usui bent down.

Misaki's face was so pale… her lips turned purple. It seemed as if she froze under the snow all night long. Is she alive?

Usui checked her breathing. Yes... she's alive, barely. Her skin is icy cold!

Usui instantly took off his coat, wrapped it round her, and then picked her up. His heart was continuously skipping beats. His eyes became misty.

"Blankets" Usui demanded as soon as the woman led him to a room.

Usui frantically wrapped the blankets round Misaki and then laid on the bed beside her. He embraced her, placing her head on his chest for further warmth. He held her head by both of his arms.

His mind was going blank. He didn't know how she is here. He didn't even believe that she is between his arms. He was only scared, terrified, he was afraid of losing her; she seemed between life and death!

His heart was beating so fast it ached.

'Misaki... be alright'

Was all that clouded over his mind. He forgot about Oda. He didn't wonder why Misaki is at Oda's house. What mattered is warming his Misaki. What mattered is bringing the signs of life back to her.

What mattered is for Misaki to open her eyes look at him!

After a while…

Usui looked at Misaki's face. It was still pale, but a little flushness returned to it. Usui breathed. It felt like he was holding his breathe since forever. He traced her lips by his thumb, grateful for the rosiness that was returning to them.

Usui pecked Misaki's forehead, and then frowned. He could feel her forehead disclosing signs of fever.

Usui tucked Misaki in and then left the bed. He was intending to search for that woman; if she lives in this Villa, then maybe she can dress Misaki some warmer cloth before he takes her to hospital.

The woman met him at the door of the room, dressed in a maid's uniform. She was holding a tray that had a bowl of warm porridge on it.

Upon bumping into Usui, the maid asked:"is she awake? She must have something warm"

"Not yet... what happened to her?" Usui asked. The questions began to attack his mind. Why was she freezing out? Why is she in this Villa? Why in the world did the maid call her: Miss Oda?

"I don't know" the maid answered shortly.

"Please dress her some warmer cloth. I'll take her to the hospital. " Usui stated, ignoring the questions that roamed his mind; his Misaki needs help before anything. No... He _needs_ to be by her side before anything.

Usui turned around and made his way towards the door; he wanted to bring his car in front of the gate.

"Wait"

Usui paused.

"The way you were cuddling her… I'll explain it as 'warming her up'. It can't be anything else" the maid stated, she could tell Misaki meant a lot to this blonde guy. Although she didn't know what the nature of their relationship is, it was obvious he treasures Misaki a lot.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll only cause her troubles. Her husband wouldn't like it"

Usui's eyes widened; husband…? Misaki is married? He wondered.

Usui didn't ask any further questions, and walked towards the door. He didn't want to believe it.

Although he chose to ignore what he heard, he felt a twinge of pain within his chest.

**..o.O.o..**

_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel. _

_Unknown Author._

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

Reviews are loved :DD

Ely: thank you for asking me to drop the formality. It's so modest of you. I'm happy you saw Misaki as a strong woman here. I didn't want her to look weak although she succumbed to the marriage. Thank you for sharing your thoughts I love them.

Guest: certainly, getting over a loved person is hard, forgetting him is impossible, I agree with you

Guest: thank you for sharing your opinion with me. I like what you said

Abby: hehe do you still hate Oda less? How about Gerard? On the scale of ten, how much do you hate each of them?

Anggun-chan: I'm so happy you can relate this to real life, one of your wishes is fulfilled, Takumi found Misa. The wishes regarding clearing the misunderstanding, saving her, and facing their fate together… let's hope they are fulfilled too hehe it's okay list Gerard and Oda in your blacklist. It's much better than listing me on it for writing this story :p


	9. Chapter 8

.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive?..

Chapter 8

***..*..*..*..***

"Please fill in this form," a nurse requested.

Usui held the form she was extending to him and looked at the first blank: the patient's name.

He was about to write:"Ayuzawa Misaki" , but then he remembered… :"Oda…"

'Is she really Oda's wife now?' Usui wondered.

"Can I fill it in after she wakes? I don't know everything about her," Usui said, his own words hurt him. Yes, he doesn't know everything about her now. Just what happened after he had left?

If that freak; Oda, is her husband, why was she freezing to death out there? Where is he?

The nurse nodded and then excused her self.

Usui sat beside Misaki's bed and looked at her sleeping face.

'How long have you been sleeping? Is that how you welcome me? Open your eyes…' He mumbled as he felt a heavy lump within his chest.

As if she heard his demand, Misaki opened her eyes slightly. She looked directly at Usui's eyes through the small gap between her eyelids.

Misaki thought she was dreaming; her vision was foggy, everything seemed white, and Usui was smiling at her despite the worry that was apparent on his face. She missed looking at his face…

In her dream, Usui is here, Usui is looking at her with concern, Usui cares. She loves him.

A tear slid down her face as a weak smile appeared on her lips. She wondered why Usui seems worried. She wanted to ask about the cause of his worry, but something kept her from asking. Energy… she has no energy. Her eyes were shutting. She didn't want that, but her eyelids felt so heavy. She reluctantly closed her eyes once more, treasuring the sight of Usui's face.

Usui was shaken by her sudden smile for a while, shaken by the tear that escaped from her eyelid. He wiped her tear, and then he placed his palm on her forehead.

He brushed her hair, and then whispered:"Are you alright Misa-chan? Are you… mine?"

Usui's phone began ringing. He ignored it, and then it started ringing again. He tipped the battery out of the cell phone. At this moment, interruption wasn't allowed, even if the company is about to collapse.

Usui returned his gaze to Misaki, wondering when she'll regain her consciousness. He missed those amber eyes of her.

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki opened her eyes, regaining full consciousness.

When she saw Usui, She doubted if she was hallucinating. Is that really him? She wondered.

A pang of an unknown feeling overwhelmed her. Her heart beat fast. Her mind was wading through chaos.

What is he doing beside her? Is he there to hurt her again? To mock her? Isn't it enough he ruined her life?

Doubts congregated within her mind.

"Are you alright?" Usui asked with concern; Misaki seemed dazed to see him, not a pleasant daze.

Misaki looked at his worried face doubtfully. Does he intend to play with her again? It's enough… what he did is enough, she thought.

Usui extended his hand to her, only to have his hand slapped away. Usui's eyes widened. He looked at his rejected hand vacantly, and then returned his sight to her.

He frowned; she was leaving her bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Any place away from you" Misaki mumbled feebly, but then she collapsed, for she is too dizzy to move.

Usui held her in the nick of time, only to have him self pushed away.

Misaki looked at his hands scornfully; those arms that held her, are the same arms that crushed her.

"You can't leave your bed yet. You almost froze to death!" Usui stated worriedly.

Misaki looked at her surroundings for the first time since she woke… a hospital? Did he take her to hospital?

"What do you want from me?" she asked coldly. The coldness within her voice burned Usui's heart. Just what in the world has happened? He wondered.

"I want you… to return to your bed" Usui was still bewildered while talking. He didn't understand why she is so enraged merely by seeing him.

Misaki leaned her body against the wall and returned to her bed. She mumbled:"thanks for helping me and bringing me to the hospital, but that's it. We're strangers" and then she closed her eyes.

'Strangers' word struck Usui.

"What do you mean?" Usui asked hesitantly. But Misaki didn't answer although she heard his question.

Misaki pretended to be asleep. To her, faking sleep is way better than looking at him. Looking at him refreshed all her pain. She isn't ready to face him.

Usui brushed her cheeks, and then placed his hand on her hair, making the simple action of faking sleep the hardest.

Misaki couldn't remove his hands, for that would be the same as saying: I'm awake.

Usui's gentle touch, the way he touched her hair, his warm palms… she missed all of that. She could feel them coming… tears…

She couldn't bear much more. Why does his hand have that great effect on her?

She was going to cry any moment if he continued caressing her hair, therefore, she opened her eyes.

She sat up despite the dizziness she felt. She mumbled: "Tell me, was it fun staying in Britain?"

Startled by her sudden question, Usui uttered:"No…"

"Oh… then watching me suffer is what must've been fun to you!" Misaki chuckled despite the tears that were rolling down her face.

"I'm… sorry" Usui apologized; he didn't want to leave for that long. He didn't want them to be separated that way.

"Don't apologize! You can't apologize! Your 'sorry' only makes me hate you more!" Misaki shouted; he can't ruin people's lives and simply apologize! Things don't go that way.

Misaki was about to leave her bed once more, but Usui prevented her from doing that, and then left.

If she doesn't want to see him to the extent of pretending to be asleep, to the extent of trying to leave the room although she can't move, then he must leave instead of her.

Usui closed the door behind him, and then thought: 'She hates me… she moved on… she got married, to Oda?'

He never felt this amount of pain and regret before. He felt the whole place closing in on him. He had never imagined Misaki wouldn't want to see him one day. He had never imagined someone else will be in Misaki's life.

'No… Oda is too old for her, maybe he has a son' Usui thought. 'Whoever Oda is, he'll not get away from me. How can he leave her to freeze out in the cold?'

Usui hastened towards the exit of the hospital, intending to return to that Villa. He made his way towards his car with 'I'll kill' intention.

***..*..*..*..***

"Excuse me… where's mister Oda?" Usui asked as soon as the maid opened the door.

"He wasn't here when I arrived in the morning. Is Miss Oda alright?"

Again, the maid is calling Misaki: 'miss Oda'. Usui preferred to jump off a cliff to having to hear Misaki called as Miss Oda.

"She'll be fine…" Usui answered, and then asked:"does mister Oda have a son?"

"No… Miss Misaki is his first wife" She answered shortly.

Usui's eyes widened; does that mean that 'freak' is her husband?

No… something is off.

Misaki didn't go to university… she didn't fulfill her dream. She wouldn't think of marriage now, let alone marrying mister Oda; the type of men she hates the most, a filthy liar.

"When did they get married?" Usui asked while frowning. It was amazing how calm his questions were although he is on the verge of losing his mind.

"Around four or five Months earlier"

Just around the time Usui lost his connection with Misaki. She couldn't have found someone this fast. Usui's eyes widened; was she forced into this marriage? He thought as a new, unknown feeling resided within his chest.

Usui was beginning to smell Gerard.

***..*..*..*..***

"Is she allowed to return home now?" Usui asked the nurse after filling the form of Misaki's information. Call it childish, but he wrote her name as: Ayuzawa Misaki. He wouldn't sleep at night if he had written it as: 'Oda Misaki' even the tone of it seemed so off to him.

"Yes… she should be fine now" the nurse stated as she opened the door of Misaki's room. Usui knitted his eyebrows; Misaki's bed is empty.

"Wait here, maybe she went to the toilet. She was here a moment ago" The nurse said and then excused her self in order to leave.

Usui sat on Misaki's bed and waited.

Five minutes passed… ten minutes… fifteen…

'Did she run away?' Usui wondered. It seemed like a far possibility at first, but seeing how she seemed to hate him, Usui thought perhaps she did run away. He hastened towards the exit of the hospital.

He ran in many directions, going back and forth around the hospital. The idea of her running away from him hurt him, but it wasn't the time for feelings now. He has to find her.

He paused in a try to think as Misaki does.

Misaki knows she can't reach far considering her fever, so she'll probably be hiding somewhere near by, Maybe a corridor or a shop?

Usui back tracked and then carefully peeked into a corridor behind the hospital. He sighed, relieved. He still knows how she thinks. She's there.

Stealthily, Usui inched closer. Misaki didn't notice his movement 'till he grasped her wrist.

Startled, Misaki flinched away from him.

Usui sighed once more, but this time it was out of concern. He asked:

"what are you doing here?"

"I told you we're strangers didn't I?" Misaki stated firmly, anger was overwhelming her.

Usui felt her rejection pierce his heart once more. Again… this stranger thing, but he couldn't blame her; a lot must have happened while he wasn't there for her. She must have thought he abandoned her.

He wanted to talk with her, to know everything, but considering her condition, he had to delay that.

"A stranger? Then why are you running away from a stranger that helped you?"

Misaki racked her brain to find an answer, but her brain wasn't functioning properly, aside from the fever, her body was shivering. She wasn't certain if it was the coldness she felt or the rage that caused her tremor.

However, she was certain about one thing. She didn't want to be around Usui; it hurt.

"Let me guess: You can't walk too much. You don't have bus, nor taxi fare, you don't want me to take you home, but you'll have to put up with it" he picked her up swiftly.

Misaki started struggling, but it was futile.

Usui paused for a moment. A frown appeared on his face. Very light… she's much lighter than before. How much weight did she lose? How did he not notice that when he carried her from the doorstep?

"You have absolutely no right to do this!" Misaki shouted as Usui closed the door of the car.

"Report me as a kidnapper when we arrive at your home" Usui stated simply.

Misaki looked at him irritatingly. The emotionless look on his face provoked her further. Just what is he thinking? How dare he pretend to be magnanimous when he did something that's not related to humanity?

Soon, tiredness overpowered Misaki and she fell asleep.

*..*..*..*..*

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" the maid asked Usui.

"Cooking" Usui answered simply while placing his finishing touches on some dishes.

"That's exactly what I'm asking about." She never saw someone who intrudes on people's houses and use their kitchen to his convenient.

"Where's the chef? It's past dinner time and I don't see any food prepared for Misa-chan" Usui asked. Oda always bragged about how brilliant his chef is, so Usui assumed a chef cooks every meal in the house.

"The chef only comes when Oda is here"

"How often is that?"

"Few times a month"

Usui knitted his eyebrows; does that mean Misaki was left to cook for her self all the time Oda is away? No wonder she lost weight. She never takes good care of her self.

Usui looked at the dishes he had already made, and then opened the fridge once more.

He needs to make more food. This is not enough.

"I'm not sure if mister Oda will like this. I'll be in a trouble for letting you in" The maid said hesitantly.

"You're safe. He's not returning. Even if he did, he'll flee when he sees me" Usui smirked. He never thought the fact that Oda embezzled money from the company would be this convenient.

'Hate me as much as you want Misaki… I'll make you fall for me again' Usui thought as he began to chop some vegetables.

..o.O.o..

_I was born with an enormous need for affection, and a terrible need to give it_

_Audrey Hepburn_

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

A/N: Can you imagine the amount of feelings Usui is concealing behind his actions?

Thank you so much for reviewing. Reviews are sweet :D

Ely: you hoped Usui will fight for Misaki: done :D

You hoped true love prevail: unknown yet, even if Usui started geeting closer to Misaki, I might make Gerard do something again *just thinking*

You hoped Takumi finds out the reasons why Misaki is in that situation: he's getting at that :D

Abby: I hope the update isn't late

Guest: I update two fics per week, and I update this one weekly. I wish if I can write faster, sorry for the inconvenience. And I tried to make this chapter longer than before. Thank you.

Anggun chan: I love you too so so much :DD hahahaha the lawyer part of your review made me laugh. I guess even if no lawyer showed up to beat Oda, Usui will do the trick it's so pleasant to be your number one :DD otsukare

Canichan001: tragedy will show how strong their love is :D I'm so happy you could wait and continue reading. Glad to see you here


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic are owned by Hiro Fujiwara. I do not own any of Maid Sama's characters.

..Will our Hearts Survive..

Chapter 9

***..*..*..*..***

Two in the morning...

Misaki reluctantly opened the door. She sighed heavily and said:"it's snowing". She avoided looking at the guy she directed her words to.

Usui, who had been standing at the doorstep, said:"yes. It's beautiful"

Another sigh escaped from Misaki's lips. The fact that the snow is beautiful is absolutely not what she meant. Usui had been camping at the doorstep since she felt well enough to kick him out of the Villa, and it's snowing since two hours and he didn't budge.

Therefore, she'll have to let him in. whether he's someone she hates or not, she can't let him freeze out.

"You know snow's beauty is not what I meant!" Misaki shouted irritatingly.

Usui chuckled and entered the Villa. He knew she wanted him to be sheltered from the coldness of the weather. That's how nice Misaki is. Even if she hated someone to death, she wouldn't want them to be harmed.

In order to prevent Usui from approaching her, Misaki led him to a room, and then locked him in. after ensuring she locked the door, Misaki said:"you can only stay here 'till morning"

Misaki didn't want to talk to Usui. She didn't want to have him around.

What's truly hurting her is: he made meals for her when she was sick, he smiles as he always does, and he teases her as always. he acts as if nothing happened!

Is it so easy to torture people then pretend you did nothing? Is it so fun to play with those you had hurt so badly?

What is he? Who is he?

Did she truly mean nothing to him? Was it so easy to throw everything between them like that?

Misaki chuckled; what was between them? What's she thinking? There's no way she meant anything to him. She was merely fooled by a teenager's whim.

Her love was one sided too, because you don't corrupt someone you loved once… It was all a lie. Truth always hurt.

He crushed her life with cold blood.

It's amazing what kind of people lies behind pretty faces and sweet talk.

Their love was a façade.

When Usui heard the click of the door's lock, he sighed heavily; after he finally managed to enter, she doesn't want to see him. In fact, if it didn't snow, he wouldn't have entered.

"I missed you…" Usui uttered before Misaki could step away from the door.

If she doesn't want to see him, he wants her to hear him.

"I miss you" he corrected his mistake; it's not only in the past, he still misses her.

Misaki, who was intending to leave, heard his words. She froze on her spot, but then she wondered, how can a human lie this much? Is it possible?

"I'll make it up to you…everything" Usui said genuinely.

Make up for what...? She has a husband now!

"Oda… do you love him?" Usui hesitantly asked.

"Yes" Misaki answered nonchalantly. How cruel of him to ask her about that.

"You're a terrible liar" Usui stated.

"Then I'll leave lies to those who perfect them" Misaki said as she stepped away

"Wait!" Usui panted when he heard her steps getting further.

'Shut up!' Misaki cried within her head, but she kept a calm voice as she said: "I married him because it's convenient. He's rich. He could rid me of my debt.

Oh dear!

You are rich too! Maybe I should've married you instead, but oh well I didn't know you are a Walker.

Ah whoever is fine" Misaki talked in a mocking manner as she left.

She never thought she'll lie just so she can shut him up.

As her voice faded away, a glumly aura grew around Usui.

He clutched his fist 'till his knuckled turned white. He can't lose her that simply. He has to talk to her again.

Usui opened the window of the room, took a small figurine that was on a table, and then hopped over the ledge of the window. His legs sank into the snow, but he tried not to make any noise.

Camping out for three days made him know how to enter the Villa. He didn't want to enter without Misaki's permission, but now, he has no other choice. He has to reach her room.

Usui climbed a tree despite the snow that covered it, and then jumped to the roof of the Villa. He walked on the roof till he reached the spot that was right above Misaki's room. He held onto the ledge of the roof, and then carefully landed on the ledge of Misaki's room window.

While Misaki was hopelessly attempting to fall asleep, she heard knocks. She opened her eyes and looked at the source of the noise.

Her eyes widened when she saw Usui hanging out the window. He fished out a small figurine out of his pocket. He was about to break the window, but he paused when he saw Misaki waving in a 'no!' manner.

Usui smirked. She opened the window and lat him in.

"Are you insane?" she scolded.

"Apparently" Usui answered simply. He hasn't changed one bit.

He sighed and then said: "You lied… about the reason you married him"

"Why are you so persistent?" Misaki snapped. What extent of cruelty does he want to reach by questioning her about the marriage he caused? Why is he so heartless?

"I love you" Usui genuinely stated as an answer to her question.

Misaki never thought 'I love you' words will be this hurtful before. She couldn't believe them.

"I've… had enough" Misaki uttered as she felt her eyes brimming with tears. She pushed him aside, and then walked towards the window. She stood on the ledge of it.

"What are you doing? This is the 2nd floor!" Usui warned as he inched closer to her.

"Don't move!"

Usui stopped, startled by her shout.

Misaki wanted to run away. She didn't care if she would land safely or not. She just wanted to run away from this haunting pain.

She jumped.

Misaki landed safely, but it wasn't because of her jumping skill, it's because she landed on Usui.

"As reckless as always Misa-chan" Usui uttered.

Misaki opened her eyes. she gasped; a red paint stained the snow.

"You're bleeding!" Misaki mumbled.

She looked at the source of the blood. It was his arm… his shoulder. A pen he had in his pocket fell and pierced his shoulder.

Panicked by the amount of blood, Misaki searched for his cell phone. She wanted to call an ambulance. Usui held her hand and said:"they won't come soon. The roads are blocked by the snow. It's not a big deal"

"Are you insane? It's bleeding badly! It must be a deep wound" Misaki said frantically.

"If it gets a first aid from you, it'll be fine. Your touch is magical" Usui smiled.

Still as always, teasing at the worst times ever. She didn't answer him. She stood and led him inside while carefully exerting pressure on the area between his shoulder and elbow in order to stop his bleeding. She remembered a paramedic's words:

'_The pressure point to stop the arm and shoulder bleeding is the brachial artery, which is located between the shoulder and the elbow.' _

As soon as Usui took a seat inside, Misaki was slightly relieved, for the bleeding had stopped. She went in order to get the first aid kit.

Upon her return to where Usui is, Misaki unbuttoned his shirt halfway, exposing his shoulder. The wound seemed deep. It needed stitches, but the only thing she could do is cleaning and dressing the wound.

"I love the way you take care of everyone including your enemies"

"Why did you jump after me? Why do you make it hard to forget everything?!" Misaki scolded as she began to clean the wound.

"Do you… want to forget everything? About us?" Usui asked. Despite the smile that was on his face, he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

Misaki stayed silent for a moment in order to gather her thoughts together, and then said:"You have no right to ask about what I do regarding our past memories."

She finished dressing his wound.

Usui placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder. She looked at his eyes in response. Her eyes widened; his eyes welled up with tears

Usui held his feelings in for so long. He was worried about Misaki when they had lost their contact. He barely concentrated on anything. His head was filled of what may be happening to her.

He was going insane by the mere thought they'll never find each other again.

Everyday felt like year... time didn't seem to move. He felt like dying each day he went to bed without being able to hear from her.

Every new day was another day to spend without her.

Every new day was a struggle to go through.

Usui always smiled, but his own smiles were mocking him.

At the train.., at the intersection… at the crowd, he kept searching for her figure although she couldn't possibly be there.

He kept praying for a miracle.

And now… he finally found her… the miracle finally decided to show itself.

He saw her.

But then, he found out she isn't his. She belongs to another man.

She hates him to the core… her life drastically changed… and 'he' was out of the picture!

What kind of humans would withstand that without tossing in regret? What kind of humans would bear that without tearing up?

Is it endurable to begin with?

"You say I don't have the right to ask about our memories… then what is there left for me?" Usui uttered after huffing heavily in an attempt to breathe.

Misaki's mind went blank. It's the first time. The first time she sees Usui this vulnerable.

"If I don't have the right to see you, how will my wandering find an end?" Usui asked demandingly.

"If I don't have the right to even talk to you, how can my heart find serenity?"

If I don't have the right to love you… how am I supposed to live?"

Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"There are creatures within me. They keep shouting all the time. They never shut up!

They keep chanting:

I want to see her

I want to hear her voice

I want to see her smile

I want to hold hands with her

I want to hold her close

I want to be with her

I want her

I need her

I need her!

How in the world am I supposed to mute these sounds if I don't have you in my life? How?!" more tears rolled down his face.

Misaki looked at Usui, mystified. What puzzled her further is: she was unconsciously crying too. She didn't know when her tears began to fall. She was just crying.

Her head was mixed up, but her heart was certain. It doesn't matter how much she tries to hate him… she loves this guy. Her mind says to forget about him, it says he did enough harm, but her heart is disobeying her.

"Do you love me?"

Misaki was taken aback by his question. She only looked at his eyes. She couldn't say anything.

Usui smiled, pecked her tear-stained cheeks, and then said:"silence is good. At least you didn't say no. I'll start from level one in order to obtain your love"

His smile made her heart tickle. Even if he didn't say anything, his smile is enough to make her fall for him all over again.

"How… how did you end up with Oda? I swear if anyone tried to hurt you, they'll not get away with it" Usui said as he felt rage creeping into him.

Misaki was taken aback once more. She would normally be angry, considering the rudeness of the question when he is the cause of her misery, but she somehow felt he's innocent.

"What do you mean? You don't know?" Misaki frowned

"Look at my eyes… are they lying?"

"But how can you not know? You said you were involved in the debt"

Usui instantly remembered that phone call and deducted:"so as I thought, the debt is what forced you into this marriage. Perhaps they threatened you, didn't they?"

"They? Who are they?"

"My half brother and whoever he must've hired"

"You... have a brother?"

Misaki thought it over for a while… could it be his brother who planned all this? Could his brother be the 'Walker' who asked for the marriage? Did he want to separate them, but why? More importantly, did she blame Usui when he did nothing wrong?

'something is missing' Misaki thought, and then said:"but Oda said that you are the Walker that asked for this marriage. He said that while pointing at your photo"

Usui thought for a moment, and then said:" According to what the maid had said, you married Oda before I take over the business. Oda never saw my half brother before, the family is known to have one son only, and my existence was hidden. So when I took over the business, everyone must have thought I'm the only son of the Walker family."

Usui ended his talk as he thought:

'Which means Gerard contacted Oda and told him to marry Misaki without showing himself, by doing that, Usui, who appeared as the only Walker family son, is perfectly framed as the one who planned the marriage, especially that Usui and Gerard look alike a lot, as if they are twins. Even if anyone previously knew Gerard, it would be hard to distinguish between him and Usui '

The more Usui knew about Gerard's plan, the more he felt the need to burn him alive. He was unconsciously gritting his teeth. Misaki had to suffer a lot because of him.

"Your existence was hidden?" Misaki asked, puzzled. Her heart was shouting the words of Usui's innocence.

"There's a lot to explain, and there's a lot I want you to tell me" Usui stated, smiling warmly as he held her close to him. The rage he felt a moment ago melted away. He could only think of holding on to Misaki, treasuring her as much as he can, much more if it is possible.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you" Usui whispered.

"I love you" Misaki whispered

Usui's eyes widened when he heard her words, and then he held her tighter.

Misaki… remembering everything so far, began to cry.

***..*..*..*..***

Misaki looked at the cast list on the screen. the list that indicated the end of the movie. She was leaning her head against Usui's unharmed shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Nothing felt more blessed than these moments. After all the pain, the entire struggle, all the trials… they are together.

The whole world doesn't matter anymore…

"Watching a movie mid-day and cuddling while I'm around and I can see you. What are you?" The maid said in a joking manner.

"We're lovers" Usui stated simply.

Misaki blushed as she said:"why are you still coming to clean? Oda isn't returning"

"I was paid for a month an advance. Till the end of the month, I'll clean, it's my duty, besides, this place has a lively air now. You and Usui make a big difference."

Usui's cell phone rang. He answered, and then a wide smile appeared on his face. he looked at Misaki lovingly, and said:" they caught him"

Misaki rejoiced. She knew what he's talking about. The police caught Oda. Since Usui has something against Oda, it'll be easy to use that to force him to give her a divorce.

"Now you'll be mine" Usui stated happily and confidently as he tapped on his smart phone's screen in order to end the call.

Misaki smiled, unable to hide her happiness. Usui embraced her. Her heart went insane.

"Waaah you smell so good"

Embarrassed, Misaki pushed him away, stood, and threw a book at him.

"Ah!"

"What? I'm sorry. I threw without looking. Did it hit your shoulder?" Misaki hastened to take a look at his shoulder.

"They're fast" Usui grinned as he showed her his cell phone screen. His 'ah' was about whatever is on the screen.

An e-mail arrived, the text was saying:

"_Your law school enrolling exam will be held in the main branch at …, at 8 in the morning._

_Your English qualification exam will be at 10 a.m._

_Please bring your high school certificate and your identity card._

_We wish you a bright future with us"_

Misaki blinked a thousand times as she read. Butterflies were making a big chaos within her stomach.

"Do you want to come to Britain with me?" Usui offered; the e-mail he just received is from a university in Britain.

Misaki jumped on him, hugging the life out of him.

She'll get to study law, and abroad!

"More importantly than my shoulder, I need to breathe" Usui stuttered.

"Maaa maaa I never thought I'll see my older sister in this state" a voice came from the door's side, followed by:"Suzuna, you're supposed to say: sorry for intruding when you enter someone's house"

Misaki looked at her mother and her sister and instantly released Usui. Her face turned into a ripe tomato and she didn't dare to look at anyone.

Minako; Misaki's mother embraced Misaki. Her eyes were watery as she said:"I'm glad I'll get to see my daughter blossom before my eyes"

Misaki embraced her mother back tightly while saying:"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'll certainly make you happy. I love you"

Usui observed the sight in front of him lovingly.

**..o.O.o..**

"_we're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness- and call it love- true love. _

_Robert Fulghum_

**The End**

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** As for Gerard, Usui will have to deal with him in his own way.

Thank you soooo much for patiently reading until the end. Since it's the last chapter, in case there is a silent reader, let me know you exist and kindly give me your opinion of the story.

Again, thanks :D

Ely: 'often times, the only person who can stop us from crying is the same person who made us cry' … that's ironically, weirdly true hehe

I'm glad you thought I nailed Takumi's character, and I hope this story was good enough to entertain you.

Guest: I apologize for ending the story so soon although you like it. thank you, your review made me smile from ear to ear :D

Canichan001: hehe I guess in the end, it's not Takumi who'll jump off a cliff, it's Gerard who would be pushed off a cliff :3

Blommie8! Long time no see. I missed you.

Haha I'm sure if you were the writer of this story, Usui and Misaki will be a looooot happier.

You know? When I watch an anime where there's a big misunderstanding between a couple, I wish to be a character that whispers to them from the other world because I get impatient. So when I read your review about that, it made me laugh because I thought: oh Blommie thinks the same way I do.

Anyhow, misunderstanding cleared, happy ending, and I get to keep my head in its place *I had a feeling someone will kill me if I ended it with tragedy*

Thanks for returning!

Abby: thank you for sharing it with your friends! That's so sweet of you. and you are talking to an Otaku, so no judgment here :3

Anggun-chan:

Hehe yah it must've been hard for Usui to have Misaki rejecting him. and Misaki will get the divorce you want her to have. I hope I ended it in a good way. Take care, otsukare.


End file.
